


Honeysweet

by gayearlobe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Be patient with me please, Dream Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Slow Burn, but i'll try to stretch this out, but just like, i know its crazy seeing this being an au bc there is no canon version of my story anywhere, i'll be adding tags as things progress, its a slow burn in how patient i will be with it, rating will change as the story goes, this is only my second story so please bear with me, well its vague but its there lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayearlobe/pseuds/gayearlobe
Summary: Zachariah Mathis swore he wouldn't fall in love in high school because everyone knows high school sweethearts just don't last. But how can he say no to this charming boy in his English class? Also Zach's an omega, but no one really knows, so let's see how this wild ride ends, shall we?





	1. The Beginning of the End

A few months ago, Zach turned 16, presented as an omega, and finished sophomore year of high school. The months between his birthday and the first week of August were a blessing, the gods had given him time to get a hold over all the crazy ups and downs of his emotions. Zitkala hadn’t had such a hard time like he did, lucky her though she had four others to help her through it all. Okay, that sounded bad, but it was hard for his family of alphas to adjust to the _only_ _omega in the family._ At least Zach was going to be well-protected, right? Having three older alpha siblings had to count for something.

“Wakey, wakey, eggs ‘n’ bakey!”

“Five.. more.. Minutes..”

“Five more minutes my ass. Get up, Zach.”

_ “Oof-- _ what the hell?! What was that for?” Zach lifted his head to find his twin sister’s beaming face.

“Had to make sure my baby bro woke up,” she chirped, patting his head with the smuggest look on her face.

This was not one of the things.

“Eat my shorts,” Zach mumbled, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Last night had been rough, he couldn’t sleep out of the amount of anxiety he had over the new school year.

Junior year.

About a week ago, Zach started up on blockers to make his mom stop worrying over him and to make his dad lay off his ass about learning self-defense, like  _ excuse me? I am the baby of this family and Cassius, Calixte, and Kala can look after me while I chase down an education because I don’t need no alpha male to mark me and claim me as his because  _ I don’t care.

He did.

His instincts told him to care, though. He wasn’t interested in  _ any _ of the alphas (yet), it was just his body screaming at him “ _ Get laid! Get freaky! Get a man! _ ” Sadly, that time wouldn’t come any time soon.

Or would it?

Nah, it wouldn’t. No one really likes a gay “beta”.

 

Zach’s high school was something pulled out of the movies, it reeked of hormones every which way you turned your nose and there were sub-groups further dividing the masses other than their second gender. Zach doesn’t have much to say about his school other than that he doesn’t exactly fit with any one group, but he can say for sure he doesn’t fit with the alphas. The only times he’s ever set foot in alpha territory is when he’s trying to get a hold of his kin.

He’s usually always left alone, anyone who hasn’t presented or is a beta is left alone.

“Christ motherfucking shit,” Zach groaned as some beta asshole knocked into him,  _ on the first day of school might he add _ , which meant his chemistry book was on the floor along with all the papers he had shoved into it.

“Thanks a fucking lot, ass!” He called out, but no one seemed to care or notice. Especially not the asshole who knocked Zach’s shit on the floor. Asshole. 

Zach huffed and puffed up a storm as he watched every single student in the hallway trample all over his papers, like these dumb asses were blind or something. Don’t they know  _ any _ manners? Don’t they have any? Trick question, all teenagers, presented or not, are animals. This was a mess, an absolute trainwreck of a morning. It’s not his fault he’s always too busy doing other stuff to organize his shit and not just have a mess of papers on his desk, half of the worksheets on the ground aren’t even for chem! They were just bothering him at home and--

“Here, let me help,” came the voice of a beta angel, Aoife.

“Oh, thank the gods you’re here,” He sighed and watched as the masses of assholes parted around this girl-- no, beacon of hope and purity and innocence and-- and-- and everything good in the world.

“You okay?” Aoife asked, crouching across from Zach and helping him clean up the mess, “where’s Kala?”

“Off who knows where with Salvia,” He shrugged, taking the dirty ass papers that Aoife handed to him.

Aoife hummed and stood up straight, large blue eyes scanning the crowd. What she lacked in height and hormones, she made up for in ferocity. The girl was a powerhouse of strength, it was terrifying but oh so irresistable with the guys. There seemed to be a sort of silent understanding between straight guys, no matter their second gender or lack thereof, they just liked being dominated sometimes

“And Percy?” Zach tried at small talk, really the only reason why they know each other was because during his first day back in freshman year she saved his ass when his siblings weren’t around.

She sighed, dropping her guard as she followed Zach to his locker, “Same as Kala, except.. With Hayden.”

“Hayden,” Zach hum-sighed.

He remembers a time when he had the hots for Hayden in sophomore year, the guy was a year older than him and had presented as an alpha (what a surprise).. Unfortunately, Hayden and Percival had the hots for each other. Unfortunate for Zach, not for them.

Zach shoved his backpack into the metal mini closet and pulled out a few books for his first three classes, which were a bore as far as he was concerned, “Walk me to class, hon?”

Aoife hummed in agreement.

Lucky for them, their classes were right next to each other. Their first hour only; afterwards, their classes were practically miles away from each other.

 

Zach was _exhausted_ beyond words. His first three classes were going to be a fucking _chore_. He sat next to the most _lazy_ pieces of alpha shit he’s ever met. It was completely unfair that his teachers would sit him next to them, he was a good, hard-working student and deserved better. He’d have to have a talk with the teachers some time soon; if he wasn’t moved soon, he was bound to riot.  
It was lunch now at least, he’d get to hang out with his twin and her girlfriend, that is if he ever found those two lovebirds. Salvia was the only person outside of the family to know the truth about his being an omega, not even Aoife knew he was taking blockers and he intended to keep it that way. He didn’t want to be treated differently, he actually quite liked being out of the spotlight and not being stared at like a piece of meat for other alphas pleasure. 

A quick stop at his locker and his arms now free of bulky textbooks, Zach headed to the large building at the center of the campus for fuel. He passed by a few mixed groups of jocks and cheerleaders and goths, guess some things don’t judge based on gender. And by that he means the goths, because everyone knows that sports and cheering for sports only care if you’re stupidly hot and air-headed. Okay, maybe only stupidly hot.

The cafeteria was a jungle of packs and cliques and groups and lone wolves, one must traverse with caution to avoid being eaten alive. He scanned the faces of the students with quick precision, unsuccessful in finding his twin. Well, guess he’d have to settle for his half-siblings because there they were and here he was. 

He took his tray and slid into the seat across from them, greeting them quietly and picking up the black plastic spoon to dig into his mashed potatoes. Usually when he had to hang with Cassius and Calixte, they were always surrounded by the popular cliques and today was no different. He almost had to hold his breath against all the hormones hitting his sensitive nose.

“Hey, whoa, who’re you?” A deep fumble came off from Zach’s left.

“Cool it, Malcolm,” Calixte answered without missing a beat because she was just that cool, “he’s our little brother.”

“Can’t find Kala?” This time Cassius was leaning over the cafeteria table and whispering. You could audibly hear slick drip from the girls surrounding the table.

“Hm?” Zach looked up at his older half-brother, wondering if he knew just how much he affected every girl in this school, “oh, nah, I know she’s with Sal.. Just wanted to- um- hang here for today, I missed you guys this morning after I left early with Kala.”

“You missed us? What were you gonna say?” Calixte questioned, leaning back in her chair and crossing his arms behind her head.

Damn, Zach wished he could be just as cool.

“I was gonna wish you guys a good first day of your last year,” Zach shrugged and plunged his spoon into the mash potatoes and started creating a dent for his gravy.

“Oh,” Calixte said with a bare smile.

“Well, thanks, bud,” Cassius snorted and reached over to ruffe Zach’s hair.

 

It was nice hanging out with Cassius and Calixte, they weren’t as uptight as Kala and enjoyed having Zach go on adventures with them. It’s not that Kala and the other two don’t see eye-to-eye, it’s just that she doesn’t trust Zach to be careful or responsible. It was fine, it was nice to have someone about him like that but he didn’t need two moms. 

He really needed to stop ranting to himself, it just made him less approachable-- not that anyone wanted to approach him in the first place as cute as his fit may have been that day. It was difficult being a gay fake beta, he really didn’t have many options. Another lie, but the truth was something Zach didn’t want to deal with. 

_ That sounded deep ay eff. _

Anyway, now that lunch was over, Zach had to leave to his fifth period, English Lit. He’s heard that the teacher Ms. Winnifir was an overdramatic, but that she was also quite young and cute for a teacher. His past two English teachers were dull and old and betas, or maybe they were so old that their hormones didn’t work as well as they used to. Or that’s what he heard from older students when they insulted the teachers because obviously he couldn’t smell for shit back then. 

Zach was so caught up in his thoughts while getting his english textbook that he forgot to check the time. The minute warning bell rang overhead and spooked Zach out of his skin and, to his shit luck, Ms. Winnifir’s classroom was practically on the other side of the school! Walking at a brisk pace might just save his ass from getting in trouble, emphasis on the work  _ brisk _ . He more or less ran and managed to get to class just as the final bell rang.

He pulled open the classroom door and internally grimaced when dozens of pairs of eyes swivelled to land on him. The classroom had a heavy smell of coffee and pencil shavings, it had all sorts of colorful tapestries hanging on the wall and the desks were arranged in groups of two facing a whiteboard with the words “Welcome to English Lit.,” each letter a different color, the class itself had a laid back vibe to it as the lights were low and the blinds were drawn. Ms. Winnifir sat at her desk, which was cluttered with books of varying sizes and loose pieces of paper, at the back of the classroom. She didn’t look up to see who had just entered her class late, instead she was cleaning her oversized circle glasses and reading over a small red book on her desk lit by a small lamp.

“Sit anywhere,” Ms. Winnifir spoke without raising her eyes, waving her hand vaguely out over the desks.

All the good spots by the windows and door were taken, the class was mostly filled except for a single open spot in the middle of the class. Zach stared at the empty seat for a moment before his eyes traveled to who would be his English partner. His heart just about beat out of his chest.

Looking back at him with an easy smile was Vladimir Damien Grimhilde. Only the hottest alpha jock Zach had ever laid eyes on.  _ Just my damn luck _ . In that split second, Zach vowed not to crack under his heart’s wants. He just knew that if he even remotely tried, Vladimir might take Zach’s delicate heart and stomp all over it.

Once he sat down, Zach kept his eyes straight forward and didn’t utter a single word. He could still feel the eyes of everyone in class boring straight into him.

“Hey,” Vladimir said, head tilting as he surveyed his new partner.

Zach bit his lips together and flipped open his textbook, forcing himself to keep his gaze on the boring text. He caught a whiff of amusement rolling off of Vladimir.

“So,” Vladimir hummed, “that’s how it’s gonna be then, beta?”

Zach sniffed in acknowledgment, he wasn’t going to correct a single thing the alpha said.

“Very well, then,” the alpha whispered a bit disgruntled, his gaze lingered on the side of Zach’s face for a moment before turning to the whiteboard at the front of the class.

That’s the moment when Ms. WInnifir decided to start the class. She swept past Zach’s right, leaving behind the smell of old books, coffee, and the slightest hint of smoke from a fireplace. Ms. Winnifir dressed the way you’d expect a writer to dress, sweaters, scarves, leggings, and- hell- even uggs. Uggs were so out of fashion, Zach was appalled she still even wore them.

“Good afternoon, class,” Ms. Winnifir smiled warmly, “I’m Florence Winnifir and I’ll be your English teacher this year, but call me Ms. Winnifir, please.”

Ms. Winnifir started the class off with a Get-to-Know-You activity. She asked the most generic questions, or most annoying ones, and got everyone to stand, state their name and what they did over the summer or what their favorite hobby is or what their favorite show is, etc. It was Vladimir’s turn now.

“The name’s Vlad,” he said exuding confidence like a middle schooler reeking AXE Spray, resting one knee on his seat as he stood, “Vladimir Grimhilde or Vladimir Damien Grimhilde, I’m a scorpio and I like long walks on the beach.”

He sits down to a few giggles from the class and now it’s Zach’s turn.

Zach stands slowly, bottom lip between his teeth as he glances around the class. He’s not too good at first impressions and so far, with Vlad sitting at his side, it only seems to get worse. He can feel Vlad’s gaze on him, the whole class’s gaze on him. 

“Um, I’m Zachariah, but- um- please, call me Zach,” he stumbles over his words, “I- um- I have a twin.. and I like.. Photography.”

He sits down shakily, fingers squeezing at his knees tightly. His heart almost beats out of his chest, the next student’s words sound distant and muffled. 

“You alright there?”

Zach’s eyes snap up to meet Vlad’s steely ones. He smells concern coming from the alpha.

_ Oh, he’s talking to me. _

“Yeah,” he strains in a whisper.

Vlad looks him over, eyebrows twitching slightly, “Alright.”

 

The class ends on a better note for Zach. Ms. Winnifir proved to be tolerable, but overdramatic at times just how the rumors made her out to be. Her class was overall pleasant.

Zach was floating on cloud nine to his last class now, he shared this hour with Kala. He swept into the room and took his seat next to her, she seemed happy.

“How’s your day been, li’l bro?” She asks, reaching over to squeeze his arm reassuringly.

“Good so far,” He said, leaning into her comforting warmth.

He loved her so much, he’d die for her if she asked. That wasn’t to say that she got under his nerves every day of the week, but they were siblings. That’s just how the world worked. 

“Cassius and Cal told me you hung with them during lunch,” she pouted playfully.

“Well, I would’ve been with you if you hadn’t disappeared with Salvia,”

“Don’t lie, you just wanted to hang out with a bunch of seniors!”

“Maybe a little,” Zach admitted cheekily.

“Why, you dirty little--”

Kala was cut off by the arrival of their teacher, thus commencing their last period in school.


	2. Lazy Sundays

The first week of school felt like any other week in the school year, it became a comfortable routine quickly. Wake up, go to school, go home, do homework, and then fuck around with his siblings. Zach liked following his older siblings around. This sunday was no different. Calixte and Kala wanted to head uptown and windowshop, Cassius was still asleep and Zach didn’t want to stay home. So.. window shopping it was.

Sitting in the backseat of the car was unfair, but deal with it he did. He’d just have to lean over the console and keep up with the rapidfire conversation his sisters were having. He really only got like two or three things he said, so far it seemed they were discussing some girl’s life decisions and agreeing that what she did was dumb.

“So,” Zach said in the rare moment of silence between the two girls.

“Yeah, kid?” Calixte glanced into the rearview mirror, eyebrow raised as she looked over her younger brother.

Zach shrugged and looked out the passenger side window, “My English teacher is- um- interesting?”

“Florence?” Kala asked. It only made sense that she, a goody two-shoes and teacher’s pet, was on a first name basis with most teachers they came across. Kala was just so.. Lovable.

“Well, yeah, I don’t know,” Zach said, picking at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt, “her classroom is cool though.”

“She gave me a sandwich once,” Calixte was a different story with teachers. She, like Cassius, is endearingly obnoxious sometimes, but she’s real and seems much older than her actual age. Adults loved her for how easily they could talk to her, how easily she could get into a conversation about anything and keep it going.

“But that’s because you’re cool like that, C,” Kala snorted and reached over, bumping Calixte lightly on the arm.

Calixte shrugs, she’s grinning.

“Maybe I’m just too uptight?” Zach sighed, reaching into the cup holder and pulling out a stick on gum, “I mean even Cassius gets along so well with teachers, I have no luck.. I just like-” he pops the gum into his mouth, ”I don’t know, I push them away?”

“No, sweetheart,” Kala begins.

“You’re just too closed off,” Calixte finishes.

“Closed off?” Zach actually laughs, “I don’t know about that.”

“You only open up around us,” Calixte shrugs with a shoulder, “or around anyone you’re comfortable with.”

“Which isn’t many,” Kala nods in agreement and turns in her seat to look at Zach, “you can’t be afraid, Zach. To open up or-” she waves her hand over him, “to show your true colors.”

Zach was quiet, avoiding Kala’s gaze, and chewing on the inside of his cheek.

The car pulled into a parking spot, the mall was large and square. It looked pretty dull on the outside, though the interior was a whole different thing.

“She has a point,” Now Calixte is facing him, the car no longer running, “the worst people around you can do is not talk to you, or.. Fetishize you, but-” she shook her head, “we won’t.. Think about that.”

Kala pursed her lips and nodded quickly, even the thought made Zach kind of uncomfortable. 

“Can we just.. Go?” Zach leaned back in his seat, reaching for the car door.

“Yeah, let’s,” Kala shuddered and stepped out first.

Calixte didn’t move yet, watching Zach almost like she could read what he was thinking, “I love you, Zach. Don’t forget that,” and then she left the car.

 

Zach knew he shouldn’t be buying anything, but damn it the denim jacket was steal! Calixte bought a new pair of platform boots and Kala had an armful of bags. His sisters had two full closets worth of clothes, yet they still insisted on raiding Cassius’ closet from time to time. Zach was guilty of it, too.. Cassius had a very comfortable, skate-y style. 

The trio sat in the food court, sitting at the table closest to the indoor merry-go-round. It was loud, with the chatterings of the public and the annoyingly upbeat tinkle of the merry-go-round’s song, and atmosphere held scents of happiness and relaxed.. Ness. There were children, blissfully unaware of anyone else’s emotions, running around the tables or giggling and laughing with their parents or pleading, teary-eyed, to ride on a horse at the merry-go-round. It was a heart-warming sight to Zach for some odd reason, but it struck him after a moment. He grabbed for his water, averting his gaze from the children.

“I kinda wanna get on,” Kala comments.

Zach looks up when Calixte answers her with, “you got money for that?”

Kala sends Calixte an unimpressed look before getting out of her chair with a huff, “of course.”

“Can I come with?” Zach looked after Kala, his tone a bit hopeful.

She smiled warmly, holding out her hand, “sure thing, bro.”

“Well, now I feel left out,” Calixte sighed and stood as well, leading the way to the wait line.

They stood, giggling quietly to themselves as they spoke of the people around them. They moved up the line, Kala took note that the ride cost them fifteen each and exclaimed it was an outrage they be charged so much for a three minute long ride.

Zach stopped paying attention to his twin’s gripes when he noticed a small group of football players enter the food court. Zach was a little embarrassed for recognizing the four guys almost instantly, his poor gay little heart was just too weak to the thrall of football players. Zach ducked behind Kala and Calixte, stopping their conversation.

“Uh,” Calixte gave Zach a weird look, “you alright there? See a ghost?”

Kala stifle a snort behind her hand, opting instead to seek out what spooked Zach.

“Jocks,” he mumbled, pointing to the guys by cocking his head.

“Ooooh,” Kala raised her brows and and shared a look with Calixte. They knew of his countless crushes- hell, he’d even gushed about some of the boys with Calixte since she swung both ways.

They reached next in line, Kala digging into one of the many bags she’s holding to pull out her wallet. She hands it to Calixte and she pulls out a few twenties. Calixte hands the money to the teen in the booth who looks to be nodding off and they enter through the gates after receiving their change.

“I want the red mermaid pony,” Zach called dibs, leaving his denim jacket with Kala and Calixte’s purchases by the exit gate. 

“You’re such a dork,” Kala smiles to herself and heads to a white horse with turquoise ribbons in its hair that sits besides Zach’s.

Calixte took a seat at one of the benches further ahead of the twins and decided to take a photo of the two atop of their chosen steeds.

The ride began with what sounded like the ringing of bells, the ride’s song repeating yet again only this time it wasn’t as annoying. Zach and Kala looked to each other and burst out laughing, giddy with the memories of their childhood and the good times they had spent as a family with their half-siblings and parents. His heart was light and grew lighter as he breathed in his sisters’ happiness. It rolled off of Kala stronger than it did Calixte because she was farther away.

Calixte looked down at her phone and grinned, getting up from the bench and walking to the twins.

“Look,” she said and offered up her phone.

Her screen was open to a conversation between her and Cassius. She had sent him the photo of Zach and Kala mounted on the horses with the caption, “ _ this could be us, but youre too damn lazy, _ ” and he had replied with a crying face emoji and a text that read, “ _ you’ll regret not inviting me, bitch _ .”

Kala chuckled and reached for Calixte’s phone, typing out a quick reply before handing it back. Zach didn’t catch what she typed, he was too busy eyeing the jocks from earlier. They were sitting at the table where the trio had been just moments before and he noticed there was a fifth jock, leaning on the railings of the ride that separated the public from it.

Vlad waved at Zach..

“Oh, god,” Zach blurted out and started to climb off of his mermaid horse.

“What’s wrong?” Calixte asked, reaching out to steady him.

Kala climbed off her own and placed a hand on his shoulder. She and Calixte scented worry.

“I’m fine, it’s just that-” Zach sent a pointed look towards the offending alpha as the ride made its last round. He caught Vlad’s shit-eating grin before the ride stopped.

Calixte groaned and walked off the ride, Kala letting out a breath of relief and joining Calixte. They left him.  _ Gee, thanks guys, I can really feel the support and love. _ He took in a deep breath and followed after them, determined to ignore the cocky alpha.

With their stuff in their hands, they exited the gates and were greeted by the black and white haired alpha.

“Zach?” he rumbled, his gaze settled on Zach.

“What?” Zach snapped then winced, he didn’t mean to sound harsh but Vlad didn’t seem to care.

“Would you be down to tutor me once in a while?” He asked, sliding his hands into the pockets of the varsity jacket he wore.

Zach didn’t know what to say, he could see Calixte and Kala grinning behind Vlad and nodding furiously for him to take up on the offer.. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t in the mood to be insulted or teased or played with or used, he didn’t want to develop anything for Vlad even as tall and big as he is. Uh oh, is he drooling? He checks by subtly rubbing his nose in “thought.”

“Well?” Vlad presses, tilting his head. He scents of amusement again.

“I,” Zach starts and bites his bottom lip, his stomach full of butterflies, “I can’t, I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Vlad sounds disappointed and scents of.. Is that rejection?

“I don’t think I’d be a good tutor,” Zach hurries to amend Vlad’s feelings. Why does he even care how Vlad feels? It shouldn’t matter, but the truth was, in the short week he’s spent besides Vlad in English, Zach learned that Vlad is actually.. Kind of funny?

“Well,” Vlad looked to the merry-go-round before looking at Zach again, “would you think about it?”

Zach sighed, “sure, I’ll- um- I’ll think about it.”

The scent of rejection didn’t go away.

“Cool,” Vlad offered a smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Sure thing,” Zach nodded, not returning the smile.

“Zach, hurry it up, will you?” Kala complained, a playful glint in her eyes.

“Um,” Zach blushed, sending Kala a glare, “well, bye..”

He gave Vlad an awkward small wave before walking around the taller boy. 

 

The whole way home, Zach didn’t hear the end of it from his sister’s. Kala gushed about how Vlad had looked at Zach and the way he postured. Calixte nodded in agreement to whatever her younger sister said, adding in that Vlad had also went out of his way to talk to Zach  _ alone _ instead of bringing the whole pack with him for “backup”. Something about it showing confidence or whatever. Zach whined for them to shut the fuck up, but they wouldn’t. They’d just steamroll over his complaints.

He was the first one out of the car, ringing the doorbell incessantly until someone opened. Cassius yanked the door open, his brows furrowed as he glared down at Zach.

“Could you not?” he gruffed, walking back into the house.

“Sorry,” Zach brushed off Cassius’ annoyance, heading up for his shared room with his brother.

He hung his new denim jacket and heard his sisters’ voices followed by the front door closing. He rolled his eyes when he heard his siblings laugh downstairs, no doubt Calixte was retelling their encounter with Vlad. Zach sat down on his bed and closed his eyes to calm down, he had to remind himself that they probably weren’t doing that either. 

Zach shed his sweater, leaving on the faded yellow tee he had underneath, and dumped it off to the side. He toed off his beat-up now off-white converse and got up from bed. He stood by the door, straining to listen to what his siblings talked about. He only heard their voices as soft murmurs mixed in with the soft clinks of silverware hitting plates. 

He headed downstairs and into the dining room. The dining room was warm, the color of the walls was a subtle cream and the dining table a rich deep mahogany. The room, though mainly minimal, still held a warm feeling to it. His siblings sat to one side of the table, scrolling through their phones and not paying their baby brother any attention. Which was good. He thinks. He joined them anyway, enjoying the peace of silence.

 

The next morning, Zach and Kala were up and at ‘em since 6, showering and changing quietly. Their parents were down the hall, asleep, and Cassius and Calixte started their day around 10. 

“Ready?” Kala whispered, ducking her head into Zach and Cassius’ room.

“Mhm,” he hums, rolling up the cuffs of his jeans to show off his cute red socks.

“I’ll go start the car,” and with that she left down the stairs.

Zach swung his warm yellow kanken over his shoulder and pocketed his phone before carefully stepping out of his room and heading downstairs. He made a detour into the kitchen, grabbing a banana and a bottle of water, and went to join Kala in her car. He popped his blocker into his mouth and took a swig of water, scrunching his nose at the bitter taste of the pill. He switched the radio on, tuning into a station softly playing the top hits of the past decade before transitioning to a morning radio show. The host, Abnus, had a deep, comforting voice. It was kind of hard to imagine he was Ms. Winnifir’s cousin.

 

They pulled up into the school parking lot and climbed out, sluggishly walking towards the school entrance. Aoife and Percival were waiting for the twins, both had bright, pale blonde hair, but Percy had dark brown eyes. Percy reminded Zach of his phase in middle school when he had bleached his hair blonde, luckily he had grown out of that and kept his hair in its natural chestnut brown.

“Hey,” Kala greeted the two blondes.

Aoife waved, her icy blue eyes were warm. Percy was on his phone, ignoring the others and favoring technology. He smiled down at the screen and Zach made an educated guess as to what he was smiling at. Hayden. He felt a pang of loneliness, but quickly stamped it out as the group of teens walked into school together. Percival and Kala parted ways with Aoife and Zach as they headed to their first hour.

He settled into his desk and prayed the day went by fast. He wanted to go home and catch up on the latest episodes of  _ Riverdale _ , Archie and Jughead just kept him coming back no matter how horrendous he thought the plot was going. 

He heard his phone buzz in his backpack and fished it out, checking the lockscreen. He stared at the message confused, had received a DM on IG from..  _ Wicked.and.restless _ ? He thumbed his phone open and tapped on IG, waiting as the DM loaded. The conversation loaded up and Zach felt a sudden burst of butterflies in his stomach.

_ Did you think it over yet? _

Zach locked his phone and shoved it back into his backpack. Vlad would just have to wait for an answer once they see each other in person. Unfortunately, Zach hadn’t thought it over yet, but he didn’t need to. Though, now he was second-guessing himself. He only had about four hours to think it over and weigh the pros and cons. He better get to work then if he wants to give an actual answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jhgsdjhgf i apologize for any mistakes, pls do tell me if i do have any! also i have an art ig if any of yall wanna follow, i havent posted much lately bc of art block but my ig is @ sxnctimonious !! i also made a tumblr under the same URL as my ig! hopefully this chapter wasnt too bad? also i dont know how to work these dang notes >:T


	3. To Tutor or not to Tutor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh just wanna quickly apologize bc this au is p fleshed out in my head and i just wanna,, get it out

Zach hadn’t given Vlad an answer on Monday and he hadn’t given him on Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday either. He avoided the topic of tutoring to the point where Vlad had grown annoyed of Zach’s avoidance. It was Friday morning and Vlad was waiting for the twins in the parking lot, the bitter taste in Zach’s mouth had nothing to do with the pill he had taken moments ago.

Vlad was standing at the school entrance with Aoife as his hostage. She didn’t look nervous, if anything she stood with the hint of a challenge in the lines of her body as she stared Vlad down. He was ignoring her though, eyes squinted straight at Zach and Kala.

“Looks like your boyfriend isn’t too happy,” Kala snickered and bumped Zach.

“Not my boyfriend,” He mumbled, his throat felt like it was being squeezed.

“You sure ‘bout that?” Kala continued, unaware of Zach’s discomfort, “‘cause he looks at you like he’d move mou--”

She was cut off by Vlad shouting Zach’s name.

“Fuck,” He hissed, knowing full well he couldn’t escape whatever was coming.

Vlad stalked over to the pair once they were only feet away. Kala stepped in front of Zach, sensing the alpha’s frustration, and squared her shoulders in a posture of “ _ I dare you to cross the line, buddy _ .” Zach was a bit impressed with the sudden change in her demeanor, even Vlad was a bit taken aback.

“Zach,” Vlad’s voice is careful, “can we talk? Privately?”

“Anything you say to him, you can say to me, too,” Kala butt in.

Vlad growled lightly, scenting frustration, “I need to talk to  _ him _ .”

Kala returned the warning growl, but cocked her head in silent question.

“It’s fine,” Zach touched his sister’s shoulder lightly, “go on ahead without me-- and take Aoife.”

“Got it,” she pressed her lips into a displeased line but went anyway.

Zach waited until both the girls disappeared into the school, Aoife looked reluctant but whatever Kala said must’ve worked. Zach swallowed thickly, his stare locked onto Vlad’s shoulder. He didn’t know where else to look and the omega in him stopped him from meeting the alpha’s eyes. Vlad still scented frustration, but it was not as strong as a second ago.

“Hey,” Vlad broke the silence, keeping his tone soft. It wasn’t unheard of for betas to be uncomfortable in the presence of an alpha, Vlad was trying not to spook Zach any further after the growling match he had with Kala, “sorry about.. All that, but I--”

“Wait,” Zach daringly cut him off, raising his hand, “look, Vladimir Damien-” the alpha cocked a brow, “I.. I don’t.. I won’t be- um.. I shouldn’t--  _ you _ wouldn’t want me.. As a tutor.”

“Why not?”

“Well, for one, you don’t know if I can tutor well or if we’ll butt heads at all or--”

“We won’t argue,”

“How are you so sure about that?”

“We’ve sat next to each other already for two weeks and,” he wore a smug smile, “I’ve made you laugh every. Single. Day.”

Zach held his tongue between his teeth.  _ Shit, he’s got me there. _

“How about this,” Zach tried to gain control over the situation before Vlad could charm his way out of this one, “we’ll meet up tomorrow uptown at Ambrosia Pâtisserie and we’ll see how it goes. Sound like a plan?” 

Vlad stared at Zach in silence, seemingly contemplating over how to respond to the bold beta. The alpha wet his lips and echoed, “Sounds like a plan.” 

“Glad,” Zach’s mouth twitched up into a smile momentarily, “I’ll see you later then? I kinda have.. Go.”

“Right, yeah,” Vlad nods and steps to the side, “see you.”

 

The day, to Zach’s chagrin, went by quite fast. He was suddenly in fifth period English, sitting next to Vladimir Damien, and listening to Ms. Winnifir announce that today shall be a free day since she still didn’t have much planned. Also the art teacher, Ms. Renner, was sitting at Winnifir’s desk. 

“Please,” Ms. Winnifir pinched the bridge of her nose, “don’t be loud. Do whatever you want, just don’t be loud.”

She left the front of the room and joined Renner at her desk, leaving the classroom to their own devices for an hour. Almost instantly, the air filled with the low murmur of voices and the occasional shriek of laughter. Zach brought his backpack up onto his desk, unzipping the large pocket and digging through the folders and notebooks for his pencil. He felt something blunt nudge at his arm. He glanced down and found the bright screen of an expensive phone looking back up at him.

“Your number,” Vlad said, nudging Zach again.

“For what?”

“For tomorrow, beta, why else?”

“Oh, right.. Yeah, tomorrow,”

“Or have you forgotten?”

Zach scoffed, covering up what the alpha already knew, “not at all, silly.”

Vlad hummed, the left corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk, “sure, alright.”

“What? You don’t believe me?”

“Kinda hard to when you had that blank look in your eyes,”

“What blank look?”

“You have pretty eyes by the way,”

“I didn’t have a-- what?”

“You did, now put your number in my phone,”

Resigning himself to fate, Zach took Vlad’s phone and slowly tapped in his phone into a new contact and named himself “ _ Average Eyes _ .” He handed the phone back to Vlad and looked around the room. Students had pushed desks together and apart, some were talking quietly and showing each other images on their phones while others laughed and recorded their friends or played music.

“What’cha thinking?”

“Hm?” Zach turned his head to look at Vlad.

“Your nose is doing the cute thing you do when you’re thinking,”

“I’m not.. Would you.. Please, just.. shut up,” Zach whisper sputtered, lowering his burning face into his folded arms. 

He heard Vlad chuckle, “You’re welcome, Zach.”

Zach turned his head on his arms to glare at him, unamused, “gee, thanks.”

“Shh,” the alpha hushed and pointed to the left of him with his chin, “look at that.”

Zach furrowed his brows and sat up, looking to the left and being met an unusual scene.

Mavrick Reeves, a quiet perverted senior beta, was talking- well, more like hissing at Marfa Atthil, the school’s religious geek junior omega. He was leaning forward over his desk, a leering grin on his face, and Marfa looked like she was losing a battle with her self-restraint. It was no secret in the school that Marfa’s father, Samuel Atthil, was a corrupt, cheating priest. It was also not a secret (any longer) that Samuel was  _ also _ the father of Johann and Derrick Reynolds, making Marfa their half-sister. Mavrick just happened to be Johann’s best friend, both coming from the same orphanage and now living together. Johann graduated last year, Derrick was starting high school this year. Mavrick was a senior and also had a younger brother, Basil, who was also starting his freshman year.

“Should we stop this?” Zach worried, swaying in his seat to get a better look at what was happening.

“Nah,” Vlad leaned back in his chair, fingers drumming softly on the tabletop, “Marfa can hold her own. She has to, being raised by that slimy bastard Samuel.”

Zach didn’t respond, just held his breath.

No one else seemed to notice Mavrick and Marfa’s quiet arguing, but they would be noticing soon as their voices slowly grew louder.

“I’ve already told you,” Marfa barked, “I’m not the one at fault here! So leave me alone, Reeves.”

That deterred Mavrick, his cheeks going red as he scowled down at his desk. Half of the class was looking their way, but no one made a move to defend either side. 

“I feel bad for them,” Zach quietly said.

“Why?” Vlad snorted and shot Zach a baffled look.

“Well,” Zach brought his voice lower so only Vlad would hear him, “they don’t know where to channel their anger, Vlad, and end up taking it out on each other. Mavrick’s only standing up for Johann and Derrick and Marfa’s protecting herself. Samuel really went around and fucked up their lives and people  _ still _ give him a platform to spew his lies of fidelity. It’s not right.”

Vlad stared at Zach, thinking over what he said and rendered speechless yet again by the “beta.”

“He’s a horrible man,” Zach shook his head and started to mind his own business after Marfa left her desk to sit on the other side of the room.

“What about you?”

“What?”

“You and your siblings,” Vlad clarified, the alpha turned his body to face Zach and give him his undivided attention.

“What.. what about us?”

“Everyone knows your mom had two guys,” Vlad spoke matter-of-factly, “why aren’t the four of you at each other’s throats?”

He was right. Everyone knew Zach’s family history. They knew how his mom, Zupay Grieves, had been with Cassius and Calixte’s father first, but they didn’t know what happened in the year between their birth and Zach and Kala’s birth. The most well-known rumor was that Zupay had left her husband for Alexander Mathis, a wealthy alpha who was new in the city. But they were wrong. Zupay’s first husband had died from a drunk driver accident, he was struck from behind by an intoxicated teen and it sent his car swerving into a steep ravine. Zupay was too grief stricken and kept everything private, hiding from the public that she had been widowed. She met Zach’s father not long after by chance during holiday- well, she had met Zach’s aunt, Annalizabeth, first. Aunt Anna was kind enough to help Zupay with her infant twins and had even introduced Zupay to Alexander. It was safe to say the two had fallen for each other and gotten married and had their own kids and whatnot.

“Because we love each other,” Zach said after a long moment of thought.

“Right, but why?”

“Oh, well.. Um, my parents married while Cassius and Calixte were only a year old,” Zach explained, pulling his backpack into his lap for comfort, “then they had us the same year of their marriage.. And the rest is history.”

“Damn, they didn’t waste any time, huh?”

“Vladimir!” Zach scowled and swatted at the alpha’s arm, “that’s rude.”

He only laughed, catching Zach’s hand under his own when it touched the alpha’s bicep. An electric shock flew up Zach’s arm, the larger hand felt warm and calloused. He snatched his hand back and shoved it between his thighs.

“Sorry,” Vlad managed as his laughter faded, then he grew serious, “how do Cassius and Calixte feel about your dad?”

“They love him,” Zach answered quickly, his hand squeezing the inside of his thigh, “he’s their dad, too.”

The omega in him was crying at the loss of warmth, pleading to be touched again by the alpha besides them. His heart was racing and he tried his best not to let it show. It seemed to work.

“Well, that’s sweet,” Vlad turned his head to look at Mavrick. The beta was scribbling violently into a notebook. Vlad turned to Zach again, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “I bet my knot Mavrick wants to knot Marfa.”

Zach choked on his spit and burst out laughing a bit too loud, he buried his face in his backpack. His shoulders continued to shake with laughter and he tried to dampen it down, but he covered his mouth with his hand as he sat back up.

Vladimir looked proud, still leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He scented confidence and it fitted him. Zach was drawn in, only to be ripped right out as the jarring school bell rang over head.

“Alright, well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” and then Vlad was gone, out the door. 

 

He recounted his fifth period to Kala during last hour. She had a knowing look on her face. Zach hated that look.

“What?” he demanded, brows furrowing to prepare for the oncoming annoyance he knew he would experience.

“You like him,” She sing-songed, squeezing his hand lightly, “but you won’t admit it.”

“Damn straight I won’t,” He huffed, trying and failing to pull his hand away, “it’s a small crush, period.”

“It’s more than that and you know it,”

“How?! I’ve only known him for two weeks!”

“Alright, sorry,” She raised her hands in peace and dropped the topic.

 

After school, Kala and Zach made a stop at fast food chain restaurant and ordered a large serving of fries each. He ate his fries carefully, not wanting to get any stains on his new baby pink strawberry milk shirt. Mid-grub, Zach watched as Johann and Mavrick walked in, goofing around with each other. They treated each other like brothers, it was nice. Zach glanced out the window to Johann’s car, spotting Basil and Derrick in the back seat playing on their DS’s.

Kala followed Zach’s gaze and nudged him.

“Doesn’t it make you happy to see them happy? After all the shit they went through?”

“Yeah,” he nodded slowly, tearing his eyes away from the smiling face of Basil, “they deserve each other.”

“Always had a soft heart, huh?”

“Shut up,” He smiled, sticking another fry into his mouth.

“So,” she changed the topic, “tomorrow..”

“What about it?”

“Do you need a ride?” she asked genuinely, “I’ve been craving Ambrosia’s pastries for a while and it would make your dear sister happy if you’d let her tag along to gorge herself on sugar.”

“I was planning on asking you already,” he admitted then quickly shot her a sharp look, “but only under the condition that you don’t bother or tease me. Or him.”

“Damn, drive a hard bargain, why don’t you,” she muttered but crossed her heart, “fine, I promise.”

“Good,” He smiled and ate his last fry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa sorry for any mistakes! please let me know if yall find anything-- also leave me some comments/kudos :') i'd like to know yalls thoughts and what yall liked and stuff!


	4. Ambrosia's Date

Saturday rolled around slowly. Its soft sunlight shining through the blinds of the window and warming Zach’s face. Slowly, he blinked awake and stared up at the empty white ceiling, wondering why he didn’t just turn the alpha down, why he was so  _ weak _ to his charm. Zach sniffed and pushed himself up into a sitting position. No one was immune to that guy’s charm, who was he kidding? He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and sat for a moment in silence. It was completely ridiculous how easily the alpha got away with things. He stood up, pulling at the hem of his oversized sleep shirt, the skin of his thighs puckering with goosebumps.

Cassius’ bed was empty, unusual for a Saturday morning. Zach shuffled to their shared closet and tugged out a pair of Cassius’ dark gray sweatpants, pulling them on before going out into the hallway. He could hear voices coming from Kala and Calixte’s room and one of the voices did not belong to either of them. 

He ducked into the room, finding Kala getting ready for Zach’s tutoring session and Calixte and Cassius lounging nearby and watching her. Cassius was asking about make-up and both girls would answer him.

“Wait,” he says, sitting up a little straighter, “then what the fuck is mascara?”

“It’s the thing to make your eyelashes look darker and fuller,” Zach answered, startling the others. He smiled to himself and sat down besides his older sister, leaning his head on her shoulder.

“Morning, kitty,” Calixte murmured, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Sleeping beauty’s awake?” Kala teased, grinning at him through the mirror.

“Shut it,” Zach stuck his tongue out and loosely hugged Calixte’s arm.

“I was gonna wake you, but,” Cassius had no excuse, he simply shrugged a shoulder.

Their conversation slowly dipped back into make-up and weaseled onto the topic that there was currently one person in the room who hasn’t worn any sort of make-up and that that was gonna change real soon. Cassius then swore he wouldn’t wear anything other than mascara because he thinks it would make his eyes pop. He was certainly right.

Cassius leaned in to get a better look at himself in the mirror and uttered a single word in awe, “ _ Hella _ .”

“Aren’t you gonna get ready?” Kala asked Zach while she leaned away from the mirror Cassius was still hogging.

Zach blinked, “Why? Isn’t it still early?”

“Actually--” Cassius winked at himself in the mirror before turning to Zach-- “it’s almost one.”

“ _ Shit! _ ”

Zach hurried out of the room, stumbling into his own bedroom and shedding off his long shirt and dark sweatpants, shivering in the cold air. He rummaged in the closet again and pulled out the cute new sweatshirt he’d gotten a while back. It was cream colored and the sleeves were a muted green and blue, he thought it made his own chestnut brown hair pop. The sweatshirt paired with his favorite light jeans and white converse made him feel like he was dressing for a date rather than a tutoring session. 

There was a muffled buzzing coming from the mound of blankets on his bed. Zach groaned and dug through the sheets, finding his phone at the last minute. He didn’t read the caller ID before swiping to answer.

“Hello?” he answered, falling back onto his bed.

“Finally,” rumbled a familiar voice on the other end of the line, “thought you’d stood me up already.”

“What? Who is this?”

There was a snort. “It’s me, dumby, you’re future mate.”

Now that cracked him up, “Bold of you to assume that, whoever you are. What do you want?”

“I’m not assuming anything, beta,” the voice sounded cocky and it irritated Zach.

“What do you want?” Zach repeated, losing any humor he had in his voice.

“Easy now,” the stranger continued, “I called to ask at what time you wanted to meet up.”

“Meet up where?” he was exasperated, “I don’t even know who you are!”

“Ambrosia Pâtisserie,” was all Zach got before being met with silence. It took him a moment to connect the familiarity of the voice to the location he was just given.

“Oh, my god,” Zach whispered, mortified, “why’d you just let me make a complete  _ fool _ of myself, asshole?”

“Because I wanted to hear your laugh,”

“Fuck off, Vlad,” he couldn’t help but smile, “I’m heading over soon, I’ll see you then.” And then he hung up on the alpha, cheeks burning and mouth turned up into an idiotic smile.

 

The bakery was too small for a city like this, it was constantly packed and in high demand by others. Ambrosia was world-renowned, famous, and she just so happened to stake her permanent claim in a city like this. The people were grateful and showed their appreciation by never letting the shop go empty.

Zach and Kala sat at a booth against the window, they watched the hustle and bustle of the people around them and the general chaos of so many in one place. Ambrosia herself wasn’t in, she usually (or as rumor has it) stays home. Ms. WInnifir claims to be a close friend of Ambrosia’s, Renner claims to be a close friend as well.

“Has he texted you?”

Zach blinks out of his thoughts and looks to his sister, “what?”

“Has he texted you?”

“Oh,” he responds but still has a blank look on his face.

Kala sighs exasperated and gestures to his phone, “Vladimir. Has he texted you?”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Zach repeats, Kala’s words making sense to him now, “I’m.. I’m not sure, let me check.”

Turns out, Vlad  _ has _ texted him telling Zach he’d be running a bit late for their…  _ Date _ . Zach’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he slid his phone over for Kala to read. She took his phone and tapped around on it, causing Zach and surge forward to snatch his phone away but Kala’s faster. She shoved his phone into her shirt in triumph, knowing he wouldn’t dare reach for it there. 

“God damn it, Kala,” Zach grouched and crossed his arms, refusing to acknowledge his sister.

Kala grinned and pulled out his phone, holding the camera level to his face and said, “smile!”

He did, reluctantly. It was more of a tired, annoyed smile than a genuine one. Kala made a face at him, wordlessly scolding him. He rolled his eyes and softened up, smiling sweetly. This seemed to please his sister as she snapped the photo and typed up another message. Zach frowned, trying not to grab for his phone as Kala stared at the screen expectantly.

“He saved the photo,” she announced and held the phone away when Zach tried swiping it, “said he’s looking forward to studying  _ you _ .” She waggled her brows at Zach, finally handing the phone back.

“God, Kala, what the hell?” he whined, studying the texts she sent and the ones Vlad sent back. His cheeks warmed up at Vlad’s last text. He really had said he was looking forward to studying  _ him _ .

“Just doing Aphrodite’s work, li’l bro,” she smiled smugly, scenting overconfidence.

“Bad Kala,” he kicked her in the shin and pointed to a table on the other side of the bakery, “go sit over there.”

“Fuck- ow!” she growled at Zach, but did what he said. She sent a look over her shoulder that read, “ _ You’ll pay for this, fucker _ .” That’d have to be something he’d have to worry about later.

 

It wasn’t long after Kala had left Zach alone when Vlad decided to show. The front door’s bells were drowned out in the low roar of conversation inside of the bakery. Zach, engrossed in studying his Math notes, didn’t notice there was another body sitting across from him. It took him by sudden surprise when he felt something brush against his shin.

He jumped and looked up at the familiar face of the alpha, his heart rate skyrocketing with a mixture of surprise and butterflies. Vlad sat across from him, his pale white hair wind-tousled and almost irresistible to touch, and he’d brought with him his backpack. Smart guy. 

“Are you gonna stare or are you gonna talk?” Vlad smirked, looking down at Zach with a knowing glint in his eye.

Zach couldn’t find words to say, they escaped and betrayed him. He nodded in hopes that Vlad would take the hint. 

“Staring then, that’s fine,” Vlad shrugged and leaned his elbows on the table, leaning forward until he was resting most of his weight onto the table, “I like it when you stare at me.” He winked.

Zach ducked his head, he couldn’t help but smile. Vlad just knew how to embarrass him, make him laugh, make him feel listened to. He sniffed and looked back up, Vlad looked expectant with eyebrows raised and his mouth curved in an innocent smile.

Zach cleared his throat and pulled out his English notebook, sliding it to the middle of the table, “Well, um, first thing’s first.. Do you- um- do you have these notes?”

Vlad shifted his focus to the notebook between them and then turned to rummage through his backpack to pull out his own, “Nah, don’t think so.”

“Copy this down first and then we can- uh- we can, like, study..”

Vlad glanced up at Zach before nodding and taking out a pencil to write with.

As Vladimir wrote down Zach’s notes, Zach could’ve sworn he smelled  _ interest _ coming from Vladimir, but it was quickly overpowered the scent of excitement from all around the bakery. Kala was waving her arms wildly from across the room, trying to grab Zach’s attention. He furrowed his brows and mouthed “ _ what? _ ” to his sister. She pointed her finger to the front counter. Zach followed the line of her arm and his eyes fell on none other than Ambrosia, standing behind the counter and beaming with joy.

“Vlad?”

“Yeah?” Vlad looked up and was met with the side of Zach’s face. He was confused and followed Zach’s line of sight and also landed on Ambrosia.

“I’ll be right back,” Zach mumbled to the alpha before sliding out of the seat to the sound of Vlad’s protests. 

Zach stood at the back of the clapping crowd, quickly getting lost in the sea of people trying to meet with the baker. Ambrosia reputation was level with that of a God’s, as a master at her craft, she was dubbed Goddess of Pastries. Not even Gordon Ramsey had shit on her.

The crowd pushed Zach into the middle, unaware that he was only trying to see the pastry chef and not actually get anything from her. Surrounded on all sides by strange scents, Zach’s throat constricted with panic. He tried to fish his way out of the crowd, but he couldn’t find an opening. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying silently to whatever deity was listening to help him. His breath was coming in short and rapid, the strangers’ touches becoming overwhelmingly uncomfortable. 

Then as suddenly as he had been swept into the crowd, he felt a strong arm steer him to safety. The person shielding him from everyone around them smelled of an oncoming storm and freshly cut grass, comforting and soothing. He felt a rumble come from the person rescuing him, it eased the panic in Zach further and he melted into his rescuer’s warmth.

And then he was violently ripped out of it.

“Zach, hey, are you okay?”

That deep voice, it’s familiar.

“Zach?”

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes.

Vlad’s steely gray eyes were looking back at him, concern written in their stormy depths.

Zach nodded and looked around. They were back at the booth, the crowd still filled up most of the shop and Ambrosia had picked a lucky member of the crowd.

“You almost panicked,” Vlad continued to speak in a low, soothing rumble, his hands held Zach’s loosely.

“I.. I did?”

Vlad nodded.

How’d he get so short? Oh, wait.. He was kneeling in front of Zach.

“Kala?” 

“She’s still at her table, beta.”

“Keep it that way.”

Vlad stared at him for a moment before standing up and gently guiding Zach further into the booth so he could sit next to him. For once, Zach didn’t complain or argue or push back.

 

After the incident and the eventual studying. Zach had been dragged out of the bakery by Kala. Before parting for the rest of the weekend, Zach made the mistake of agreeing to another tutoring session. It had made Vlad happy, it had even made Zach happy.

He sat at the dinner table now, Kala to his left and Cassius and Calixte to his right. His parents sat across from the four. His mom asked about their days, going down the line. His dad listened intently to his children, not wanting to miss a single detail of their lives.

“Zach? How’d your day go?” came the loving, warm voice of his mother.

Zach looked between Zupay and Alexander, a smile playing on his lips as he decided to retell a vague summary of his day. Then he segued to Kala’s day. She was a lot more talkative about the day’s events, recounting how  _ Ambrosia _ had visited her own bakery. Calixte was jealous and Cassius asked if they’d brought back any sweets.

Zach noticed his parents lean into each other as their children bantered and laughed, he noted the way they held hands and whispered to each other. His mother threw her head back in a laugh and Zach could feel the love and adoration radiating off of his father. It made him think of Vlad, it made him think of his own loneliness.

He felt a nudge on his right and turned his head to look at Cassius.

“Yeah?”

“We asked you something, doofus,” Cassius grinned, leaning back in his chair so Calixte could ask her question again.

 

Tucked into bed, Zach stared at the dark ceiling, thinking about the day he had and the events he didn’t recount at the dinner table. His phone buzzed on the nightstand, the soft light of the screen illuminating the darkness. Cassius was fast asleep by then. 

He reached over and pulled his phone close, unlocking the screen and tapping the message.

_ Had fun today, can’t wait to do it again  _

Zach bit back a smile and locked his phone, he’d answer in the morning. He curled up, pulling his blankets to his chin and slowly drifted off. He decided he’d answer a lot of his own questions in the morning.

 

One of his questions was whether or not he’d continue being lonely and he answered himself. After watching his parents and feeling his sibling’s own love for him, he answered his own question. He wouldn’t be lonely anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, the slow burn is killing me, but im gonna go through w it damn it!! also :') leave kudos/comments! i live on that sweet sweet validation!


	5. Easier Said Than Done

The following Monday afternoon had been a bit.. Awkward. Zach’s heart knew what it wanted, but his brain didn’t seem to agree. When fifth hour rolled around, Zach had been determined to get some sort of tutor session out of his interest, but all his fight spilled out of him when he saw Vlad enter the room with a black eye and a nasty cut on his lip. Vladimir had scented hostility, bright and hot and just under the surface.

Zach swallowed his nerves and bit the bullet, “Wh.. what happened?”

Vlad’s stare cut into Zach, making him flinch and shrink back into his chair.

“S-sorry,” Vlad softened his expression and waved over his face, “got in a fight over some.. Some stupid argument. I’m fine, though, you should see the other guy.” He smiled, trying to put some light-hearted humor into the air, but it wasn’t genuine. Vlad still scented hostile.

“Why’d you- um- why’d you fight?”

Vlad was quiet for a second, “some guy thought I was stepping on his girl.”

“Oh,” Zach sat up a little straighter, relieved in a way to know that Vlad hadn’t started the fight, “are you okay? Does it still.. Does it hurt?”

“Nah,” he told a white lie.

The bell cut their conversation short and Ms. Winnifir stepped to the front of the room, beginning their lesson on participles. Zach couldn’t focus during the lesson, his thoughts straying to the alpha sitting beside him. He could see Vlad wince every time he wet his lips.

 

That had been yesterday, Zach sat quietly at his desk, anticipating Vlad’s arrival. He never showed. He spent the class period, writing notes on gerunds and doodling in the margins of his notebook. Ms. Winnifir assigned a short essay on some topic, Zach hadn’t been paying much attention to what she said. He didn’t know what he was feeling, he just knew his heart felt heavy.

In his sixth hour, he leaned into Kala and played with her hair. She seemed to pick up on his mood and, thankfully, didn’t ask any questions. She wrote down the notes, nudging Zach every other minute to snap out of his thoughts. It was too late by the time he decided to take part in the class, the end bell rang and the school day was over.

“I’ve never seen you so out of focus,” Kala said carefully, rubbing his arm.

“I don’t know,” he sighed, “Vlad didn’t show up today, guess I’m just- I don’t know.. Bored?”

“Can’t you.. Text.. him?” 

“No- I mean.. Yeah, but why would I?”

She shrugged and side-stepped some guy standing in the middle of the hall,    
“Because you’re friends?”

“School friends don’t ask each other why they were absent,” he shook his head, walking behind Kala to avoid bumping into anyone, “I only do that with Aoife because we’ve been friends for three years already.”

“But y’all aren’t outside-of-school friends, so,” she pushed open the double doors that led outside, “what’s the damage if you ask Vlad?”

“I just don’t want to seem weird,” he hugged himself, fingers twisting into the soft fabric of the crop top he wore.

“You’ve always been kinda weird,” Cassius teased, joining the twins as they waited for Calixte near the front office of the school.

Zach scowled at his older brother and stuck his tongue out when Cassius laughed, “I don’t need your bullying,  _ Cassie _ .”

“Hey!” Cassius’ laughing ceased

“Hey,” Calixte said, turning to wave goodbye to her own friends before joining them, “what’s going on? Cassius looks pissy.”

“Zach called him Cassie,” Kala supplied and led the group into the parking lot. 

Calixte snorted and slung her arms around her brothers, sarcastically drawling, “you boys, always arguing. It’s surprising you haven’t torn each other’s throats out yet.”

Zach and Cassius had always had a strong bond with each other. Cassius sometimes let Zach dress him up or try things out on him whenever the sisters weren’t round and Zach always let Cassius confide in him and kept the secrets Cassius spilled. 

The four siblings climbed into Kala’s car, the space getting cramped with their backpacks and the long legs they’d inherited from their shared mother. The ride home was loud, Kala told their half-siblings about Zach’s dilemma and he had to defend his stance against three now.

 

They ended up convincing Zach to text Vlad something,  _ anything _ . So, he did. He asked the alpha if he was doing alright. Vlad didn’t respond, didn’t even look at the message. Zach’s heart felt heavier now, beating in the pit of his stomach and leaving his chest empty. Did Vlad not want to talk to him anymore? Did he switch out of the class perhaps? Or was this because of the fight he was in? Zach spent the afternoon away from his phone, opting to instead spend time with Cassius and join him on a grocery run. 

They walked around  _ Wal-Mart _ , fucking around in the aisles as they checked off things on the list their mom had written. Zach was wearing about five scarves and Cassius wore an extra fluffy feather boa, pushing around the semi-full cart of food items. 

“Cassius,” Zach called for his brother, waving around a giant animal head mask, “wear this one!” He threw a dog head in Cassius’s direction and pulled on a cat head himself, walking to his dog-headed brother with his arms wide.

“We look ridiculous,” Cassius’s voice held the hint of a smile.

“Mm, yeah, but you should be used to that already,”

The dog-head shifted slightly and the two walked around the store to finish the list. They were followed by young kids who giggled and stared, they were even stopped by a group of preteens who asked where the heads were and Cassius gave them directions. Some of the employees weren’t as thrilled as the kids or preteens they’d encountered, though they didn’t call out the two brothers and let them go about their ways.

“Hm, Zach, hey,” Cassius elbowed Zach for his attention, “isn’t that Damien’s cousin?”

“Ow, what the fuck,” Zach frowned and rubbed his ribs, looking around the aisle through the eyeholes of the mask, “where?”

Cassius plucked the mask off of Zach and pointed down ahead where a couple of skaters were secretly eating chips, “there.”

Zach squinted and, sure enough, it was Vlad’s cousin, Throckmorton. Throck’s name and his being a beta had always been a couple of reasons why he was bullied, that and the fact that he had been really awkward as a young kid. Now, Throck was a junior and was no longer bullied thanks to the choices he’d made. He was a druggie now, a druggie skater who was friends with some wannabe beta soundcloud rapper skater, Jeff Dylan, A.K.A gunk god. 

“Yeah.. that’s him,” Zach nodded slowly and took the animal heads, stuffing them into an empty shelf. He stormed over to the two guys, not exactly thinking through what he was doing but following his gut feeling.

“Hey,” Zach snapped, “Throck.”

“Hm?” the skater looked up confused, “what?”

JD, on Throck’s left, tilted his head to the side as he looked Zach over. Zach almost instantly regretted wearing high-waisted shorts and thigh highs that day with the way JD was checking him out.

“What’s up?” Throck tried again, unmoving from where he sat on the floor.

“Um.. how is.. Is- um,” losing his courage, Zach took a step back and wrapped his arms around his exposed midriff, “just.. Forget it.”

“He’s alright,” Throck called out after Zach had turned to return to Cassius, “Vlad’s been suspended for a few days, but he’s alright, if that’s who you’re asking for.”

Zach turned around and relief washed over him, “Oh, okay.. Thanks.”

“No prob,” Throck shrugged and tugged the bag of chips out of JD’s hands.

“Hey, wait,” JD scrambled onto his feet, catching Zach’s attention again.

Zach stared at him, taking a couple of steps back as he neared closer. The tattoos on JD’s face made Zach nervous. 

“If you hadn’t been Damien’s girl, I would’ve turned on my gunk charm, but--”

“JD--”

“Shut up, Throck! Anyway, why don’t you--”

“Dude, listen to me--”

JD turned around and flung a paper ball from his hoodie’s pocket at Throck, “I said shut up!”

JD turned back to Zach and Zach held up a hand, his cheeks burning with the embarrassment of being mistaken for a girl, “Um.. JD, that’s flattering and all, but--”

“Wait, please,” JD took Zach’s hand and  _ Kill Bill _ sirens went off in his head, “why don’t you give me a chance? I can show you a better time than--”

“I’m a guy,” Zach blurted, snatching his hand away and quickly backing away.

JD froze, but didn’t seem to get angry, “You’re a.. A guy?”

Zach nodded, quickly looking behind him for Cassius, “yup, I.. I’m a guy-- look, I kinda have to.. I gotta go.” Cassius already made his way to them and stood behind Zach, confused but posturing in a protective manner over Zach.

“I’m.. sorry.. I didn’t,” JD couldn’t find the right words, “sorry.”

Throck held back laughter, eating chips quietly instead.

 

They were at the cash register now, Zach held onto the cart as Cassius paid. Cassius didn’t pry about why JD had apologized and Zach wasn’t about to tell him either, though the incident was at the back of his mind now. He was thankful over having run into Throck, thankful for accompanying Cassius to the store, though, sadly, they had to leave all of the scarves and boa behind.

Zach helped pack up the groceries into the car and sat in shotgun, his thoughts occupied by his only interest in the past three years. Zach knew that Cassius preferred silence over talking about emotions, but Zach didn’t, so he had to open his mouth.

“JD thought I was a girl,” he said, watching his brother’s profile.

“A girl?” Cassius scoffed, flicking his turn signal and smoothly turning into the right lane.

“I don’t blame him, honestly, I was really shocked though,”

The car’s engine purred as Cassius slowly increased the speed, “he’s pretty dumb.”

Zach didn’t reply, didn’t know what to say to that.

“I’ve heard his stuff before,” Zach changed the topic, “I think it’s okay.”

Cassius nodded, glancing into the rearview mirror, “yeah, it’s a’ight.”

“You’re so damn dry,” Zach huffed and crossed his arms, “why do girls love you so much?”

Cassius snorted, speeding up further to blow past a yellow light, “‘cause I’m dangerous, baby bro.”

“Slow down- you couldn’t hurt a fly, Cassius,” Zach looked around at the streets before them and besides them, checking for cops, “you’re, like, false advertising to the whole population of girls at school.”

“You don’t know that,” he butted, easing up on the gas pedal.

“You’re my brother, dumbass, of course I know.”

“Whatever,” Cassius rolled his eyes and slowed down as he marked a turn, pulling close to the curb as he turned the wheel.

 

After putting away the groceries with Cassius, Zach went upstairs for his phone, fingers mentally crossed for a response.  _ Anything _ . Vlad had responded finally, about three hours ago around the time Zach had left for Wal-Mart and then again just a handful of minutes ago.

_ I’m doing better. _

_ Can we meet up? I need your English notes. _

Zach crawled into his bed, curled up against the wall as he typed out his own response. He sent the text, asking if tomorrow was okay, and waited. It didn’t take long for Vlad to read Zach’s text and type out a reply.

_ Sure thing, cutie, library sound good? _

His mouth curled into a smile he couldn’t help, he agreed and set down his phone so he could groan into his hands. He just agreed to another tutor session, another few hours sitting next to him and goofing around with him. His phone chimed besides him.

_ I’ll tell you what happened yesterday, you should know _

Zach read the message over a few times, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He didn’t reply and decided to leave it at that as he heard his dad calling for him downstairs. 

 

Wednesday. Zach ran into Throck and JD. Throck waved and JD pretended he didn’t exist, which was okay with Zach. It was weird having Throck greet him out in the halls, a few people around them looked at them weird but didn’t push anything. His fifth hour was boring, taking more notes and making more doodles in the margins. Sixth hour with Kala was insufferable as she continued her teasing from yesterday evening.

School let out and now he was home, waiting for the clock to strike four so he could head off to the library. Calixte offered to take him this time. She was, thankfully, less pushy and annoying than Kala, but, without a doubt, she’d be watching them like a hawk.

They pulled up into the library’s parking lot and Calixte killed the engine, turning to Zach, “don’t take things too fast.”

“Huh?”

“I know you like him and I know Kala is encouraging you, but I want you to be careful, Zach. You can be, no offense, kinda naive sometimes and I just.. I really don’t want you to get hurt.”

A flare of anger sparked in his chest, he didn’t answer.

“Please, I’m not telling you not to go ahead with Damien, but.. Feel things out first.. Make sure he’s being genuine, yeah?”

The flare died down, “I.. yeah, I will.”

“Alright,” she nodded slowly and turned the engine back on, “shoot me a text when you’re ready to go.”

“I will, Cal,” he leaned over the console and gave his sister a peck on the cheek, “thanks.”

He climbed out of the car and stepped back, watching as Calixte pulled out of the space and drove out of the parking lot. He stayed there until her car disappeared. He turned to the library and made his way to the entrance, heart racing in his chest and no longer in his stomach. He greeted the girl in the front desk and checked his phone before pocketing it and going into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall are enjoying this as much as i am bc!!!! i love them! please dont forget to leave kudos/comments :') my sustenance is validation and also ! people who are interested in my stuff ! i could talk about my canon world for hours on end, also apologies for not using my tumblr so much,, hhh


	6. Of Black Eyes and Broken Noses

Zach found him sitting in a private room with his English notebook spread over the table and his nose buried in the pages of some book. He knocked on the glass lightly before letting himself in, his stomach twisted at the sight of the split lip. He set his backpack down at the table besides Vlad’s own and sat across from the alpha, thankful that he was on blockers at that moment for Vlad looked up and he scented pain.

“Hey,” Vlad’s voice sounded gravely from lack of use. He cleared his throat and pushed the book away.

Zach chewed on the inside of his cheek for a second and pulled his backpack towards him, unzipping it and pulling out his English notebook, “Now.. I don’t mean to pry, but you said you would.. So.. What happened?”

Vlad’s mouth curled into a slow smile, wincing when the wound on his lip split, “Well, since I promised--”

“Wait,” Zach reached out, grabbing Vlad’s hand and leading it out into the middle of the table. He swallowed thickly, looking over the scabs and bruises on his knuckles, and letting out a shuddering breath.

Vladimir didn’t try and pull his hand away- in fact, he covered both of Zach’s hands with his other equally bruised hand. Zach stomped down the urge to crawl into Vladimir’s lap and comfort the alpha, the urge to soothe his past aggression and whisper reassuringly that he was good.

“Xander,” Vlad began, his voice just above a whisper and hoarse from the gentleness Zach showed when inspecting the scabs on his knuckles, “he.. He crossed the line and.. Well..”

 

_ Vladimir jogged into the locker room after morning practice. Sweat dripped down his forehead and back, his skin puckering with goosebumps when the cold air-conditioned air hit him. He walked to his locker, side-stepping other sweaty alphas and pulled off his helmet, shaking out his hair and running a hand through the damp strands. _

_ The locker room was ripe with the scents of cocky alphas and sweat, something he was used to on a daily basis. He shed his jersey and shoulder pads, going through the morning like any other. Vladimir didn’t know that today would be different. _

_ Xander Money, a friend/enemy, waltzed into the locker room, riding on his triumphant high after beating Vladimir that morning in practice. Xander was cocky as hell and a sore loser, but today he played a different tune. He slapped a hand onto Vlad’s shoulder and teasingly jeered at Vlad. Though it had been banter, Xander had a different charge to him that morning. Malicious rather than good-hearted as usual. _

_ Vlad brushed it off instead and turned to the alpha, jokingly replying, “Eat shit, Money!” _

_ Xander’s eye twitched and his broad grin turned dark and sharp, “Yeah?” _

_ Vlad shook his head with an easy smile, “You won, Money, what else can I say?” _

_ Xander suddenly scented violence, posture threatening as he prowled towards Vlad but stopped. He seemed to think better of it; instead, he turned to the watching crowd of uneasy alphas. _

_ “Seems like I have everyone’s attention,” Xander grinned, side-eyeing Vlad, “I wanted to take this moment to publicly congratulate our very own Vladimir Damien Grimhilde.” _

_ Vladimir cocked his eyebrow and turned his body towards the suspicious alpha, the thought of being attacked from behind unpleasant. _

_ “Congratulations, Grimhilde,” Xander turned his back to Vlad, oozing with cockiness now, “on your  floozy catch. Who knew you had a taste for chicks so loose--” _

_ “You better shut the fuck up,” Vladimir growled, the lines of his body instantly turning violent as well and his fists clenched at his sides. _

_ Xander turned slowly, smirking and cocking his head to the side, “I’m telling the truth though, aren’t I? That little piece of ass you had your arm around last weekend? Don’t tell me you didn’t knot her, Grimhilde, that’s not much like you.” _

_ Vladimir’s growl deepend in warning, the alphas coming to surround the two in a semi circle instead of holding either back. _

_ “Hell,” Xander continued running his mouth, provoking his desired reaction from Vlad, “if you aren’t gonna nail her, Grimhilde, I’d be more than glad to keep her warm--” _

_ Vlad lunged forward, his clenched fist connecting with Xander’s nose with a sickening crunch.  _

_ All hell broke loose.  _

_ The other players in the room erupted in cheers as Xander, without missing a beat, tackled Vlad to the floor. Xander managed to get a few solid hits in, his fist connecting with Vlad’s mouth and splitting his lip. Vlad luckily had experience in fighting, though those were usually roughhousing fights with Throck, but he knew enough to dodge blows and flip the two of them to his advantage. Now with the upperhand, Vlad pummeled into Xander, splitting the dick’s cheek and brow.  _

_ The commotion in the lockers attracted the attention of their coach, bringing with it an ear-splitting whistle and additional shouts. The players parted, making way for the coach and a couple of gym teachers as they rushed forward to split apart the two boys. _

_ It took the three of them to pry Vladimir off of Xander, he was pouring bloodlust and vengeance. Xander still had some fight left in him and he surged forward, swinging a fist into Vlad’s face and leaving a matching, soon-to-bloom bruise. A player took hold of Xander, keeping the alpha in check with a hand wrapped around the bloodied alpha’s arm. _

 

Zach took a moment to let the story sink in, he didn’t know how to respond. Didn’t know whether to be angry or flattered or to scold Vlad. So, he swallowed the lump in his throat and flipped open his notebook, sliding it towards Vlad.

“You’ve missed a lot of notes,” he mumbled, refusing to meet Vlad’s gaze.

Vlad scented.. Rejection. 

“Right,” he whispered, slowly taking up his pencil and working on copying down the notes. The scent of rejection and heartbreak hung heavy in the air, choking Zach with his own confusion. 

The private room was quiet, the only sound came from the scratching of lead on paper. Zach chanced a look up and thought he was stab himself in the hand, Vlad’s face was crestfallen. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything because he’s certain he’d blurt out all sorts of confessions at that moment. Vlad’s proven himself trustworthy, caring, protective, hot-headed, and truthful. 

In the momentary pause of absolute silence right before Vlad started writing again, Zach opened his mouth, “Thank you for.. Defending my honor. I’m sorry you had to do that.”

Vlad looked up at him, the softest look in his eyes as he scented conflicted, and his mouth cracked in the barest of smiles, “I’d do anything if you asked me, kitten.”

Zach’s stomach filled with thousands of fluttering butterflies, “Don’t call me kitten.”

“Once you’re fiercer than one, I’ll consider,” the smell of heartbreak lessened, now replaced with the faintest hint of hope.

 

By the time Vladimir finished telling Zach about his fight and copying down notes, the sun had dipped low in the sky, painting the clouds a vivid, bright orange and red. Zach checked his phone, only one text from Calixte.

Zach sighed and slowly stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, “Looks like I have to go.”

“Already?”

“Well, yeah, my sister’s outside waiting for me.”

“I’ll.. I can take you home.”

Zach paused at the door and looked to Vlad over his shoulder, “Are you sure?”

Vlad nodded and produced a keychain from his hoodie pocket, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

He bit his bottom lip as he smiled, “Thanks, sorry if it’s too much to ask for..”

“Not at all, kitten.”

Zach rolled his eyes and took a seat again, pulling out his phone to shoot Calixte a quick text about Vlad’s offer, “So.. what are you planning on doing that requires my being here?”

“I’m heading out for a snack of french fries,” he replied confidently, “I’m going to assume you like them, too, and wouldn’t pass up on an opportunity of free food?”

Zach burst into a giggle, his hand coming up to cover his mouth, “You’re right on assuming that.”

Vlad frowned and reached over the table, taking Zach’s wrist gently and lowering his hand, “Don’t hide your smile, kitten, I quite like it.”

Zach felt his cheeks burn, but left his hand in his lap.

Vlad sat back down and packed up his own stuff, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

“Ready now?” he stood, taking a step back to the door. 

“Yeah,” Vlad got up and followed Zach out of the private room. 

The two walked side-by-side to the stairs, talking quietly about the past two days they’ve had apart. Zach mentioned meeting Throck and JD, even mentioning that JD had also mistaken him for a girl. Vlad had tensed at that, but Zach quickly soothed the alpha by adding that JD hadn’t done anything inappropriate and taken the truth well. It helped, too, when he mentioned Cassius being nearby throughout the whole incident. Vladimir told Zach about how his mom had taken the news of his fight, which she had taken the news quite well once she understood it was for the sake of standing up for someone else. Zach saw then where Vlad took his courage from.

 

Outside in the parking lot, Zach followed Vladimir to his truck and had some trouble climbing into it. The inside of the truck was tidy, save for a few blankets and pillows in the backseat, and it smelled of Vladimir, like moments before a storm, electric and earthy, and spice, comforting and tangy, and freshly mown grass. Zach’s insides warmed, he felt safe inside of the truck, surrounded by Vladimir.

The engine roared to life and Vladimir watched Zach out of the corner of his eye, noting the change of demeanor and how his shoulders slumped. Zach rolled his stiff neck, leaning back into the seat and letting the omega in him relax and be comforted.

“You alright there, cutie?”

Zach jumped and sat up straight, “Hm? What?”

Vlad looked like he regretted opening his mouth, “Just making sure you’re comfortable.”

“Oh, yeah,” he chuckled and let himself lean back into the seat again, holding his backpack into his lap, “so.. French fries or what?”

“Oh, right, yeah, french fries,” it was Vlad’s turn to blush now, forgetting the task at hand to instead watch Zach relax right next to him.

 

They pulled into the parking lot of the nearest  _ McDonald’s _ and hopped out of the truck. They had talked quietly on the way to the fast food chain, talking about artists that were playing over the radio. It was nice to know the two of them could talk comfortably outside of class about anything, it would’ve been devastating if they were awkward around each other.

The entered the building and Zach took a seat at a booth near the exit, watching the strong alpha walk up to the counter and order a large serving of fries. Zach thought he was crazy for being attracted to him, maybe it was Vlad’s scent, maybe it was smile or those stormy gray eyes that softened only when looking at him. It’s obvious that Vlad is attracted to Zach, Zach wasn’t blind. Yet he was still afraid, after vowing to break his lonely streak, he couldn’t bring himself to get hurt.

The alpha was paying now. Zach turned to look at the table, fingertips dancing over the surface as he doodled over the tabletop. He knew the alpha had a past crowded with multiple lovers in a short span of time-- hell, there were probably still more to be discovered. 

Vlad arrived with their order minutes later, scooping Zach out of his thoughts with the red tray sliding in front of him. Zach thanked the alpha and reached for a fry, watching as Vlad slid into the bench opposite of his. 

They both ate with laughter, trading small stories and slowly getting to know each other better. They talked and ate as the sun disappeared and the moon took her place situated high in dark, velvet sky. She shone brightly that night, the stars around her twinkling prettily. 

Somehow they ended up on the topic of secrets, something Zach knew all too well of.

“I’ll tell you my secret if you tell me yours,” Vlad smirked, waving one of the last fries in Zach’s face.

Zach wrinkled his nose and laughed, “I don’t have many secrets to tell, Vlad, I’m an open book.”

“Oh, c’mon, you have to have  _ something _ ,”

Zach hesitated and gave himself away, he opened his mouth to explain but Vlad beat him to the punch.

“So you  _ do _ have a secret!” Vlad pointed an accusing finger at Zach.

He sighed and covered his face with his hands, “Okay, okay.. I do,  _ but _ it’s a dark secret.”

Vlad leaned forward, scenting intrigue, “What is it?”

“I,” Zach paused, thinking to himself if he was really about to out himself to Vlad, “I can’t tell you just yet.”

Vlad groaned in disbelief and threw a fry at Zach, “No fair, you string me along only to dump me back into the water.”

Zach laughs and throws the fry right back at Vlad, “Emphasis on  _ yet _ , dumbass!”

Vlad was looking at him with this immense softness in his eyes, it made Zach weak at the knees and took his breath away.

“Yet,” Vlad echoed, “I’ll hold you to that promise, kitten.”

 

Vlad took Zach home not long after, they parted with a pinky promise instead of a hug or a kiss. It was still enough to make Zach’s heart soar through the clouds. He couldn’t wait for Friday when Vlad would return back to school. Though he knew Vlad was nervous, Friday was also the day that would determine whether or not he could continue playing on the team.

Zach shook his head, spraying water everywhere, and mentally kicked himself for getting so invested already in Vlad. He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying off and pulling on a pair of red boxers before wearing his oversized sleep shirt.

He stepped out of the bathroom, the house was quiet as his parents had gone to sleep early tonight. Kala and Calixte were in their room, readying themselves for bed as well as squealing over something or the other. His room was quiet, Cassius passed out the moment his head hit the pillow. As always. 

Zach sat down on his bed and combed his damp hair with his fingers, the dripping ends curled around his neck. He needed a haircut. He lied down after a moment of reflection over his day. Tomorrow would be a new day. He made a quick mental note to update Aoife on the events of today, she’d probably be thrilled. He drifted off, thinking that he’d also have to tell Kala and then ask her for advice but that was something for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! i feel like i did a really good job this chapter?? im proud of it. leave kudos/comments :') also pls do tell me if there are any mistakes anywhere, i would appreciate it a lot!!!


	7. Cold, Hard Cash

That Friday morning had been chillier than usual, marking the beginning of autumn, but the weather forecast showed that the afternoon still hadn’t gotten the memo. Zach decided to wear overalls with a flannel tied around his waist. Nothing says “I’m ready for autumn” more than wearing a flannel.

Zach waited for Kala patiently by the passenger side door of her car, juggling his wet water bottle between his hands. Kala hurried out of the front door, tying her long frizzy hair into a ponytail.

“Sorry, sorry!” she unlocked the car and pulled open the door, sliding in and starting the engine.

Zach climbed in, storing his backpack between his legs, “ever considered going to sleep at a reasonable time?”

“Not at all,” Kala turned in her seat as she back the car out of the driveway.

Zach hummed and shoved his bottle between his thighs as he reached into his backpack for his morning pill, “you’d love it, actually, it feels great and we wouldn’t be having this problem every week.”

Kala blew a raspberry and shifted the car into drive, “whatever.”

Zach placed the pill on his tongue and downed it with a drink of water, nose wrinkling at the bitter taste left in his mouth. He reached for the radio and switched between stations, undecisive of whether or not he wants to listen to a morning talk show or music. He stuck with the talk show. The hosts cracked a few jokes that elicited giggles from the zombie-like twins at what felt like the buttcrack of dawn. 

Kala pulled into the school parking lot, slowing down as a group of cheerleaders walked along taking their sweet, precious time. 

“Honk,” Zach suggested around a yawn.

Kala considered it for a second and hovered her hand over the horn, ghosting her fingers over the wheel. The cheerleaders must’ve had super-hearing because they noticed the car behind them and parted like the red sea. Zach was mildly disappointed.

“Should’ve honked when I had the chance,” Kala agreed with Zach’s slight disappointment, pulling the wheel to the left as she parked in reverse into an empty spot.

They climbed out of the car, weaving between student and teacher cars to get to the entrance of the school. Aoife and Percival weren’t there that morning, possibly because they were later than usual. That didn’t bother the twins, they split ways and Zach headed to his first hour.

Zach pulled out his phone as he walked, scrolling through his IG feed and checking his favorite accounts. Zach glanced up as he walked and slowed down, some alpha stood in the way of the door. Zach opened his mouth to say something, but the alpha seemed to get the message and moved out of the way. Zach mumbled a thank you and went into class. He couldn’t focus during class, his mind kept wandering off into space and getting him in trouble. His teachers would notice the distant look in his eyes and call him out to answer a question they  _ knew  _ he didn’t have the answer to. Zach had been put into a bad mood because of it and fumed well into his lunch period.

To make his mood worse, he couldn’t find his siblings. It seemed like the world was having a blast shitting on Zach that Friday. He grumpily sat at an empty table and left his phone facing down on the surface, if anyone wished to contact him, they’d have to find him. He didn’t sit alone for long, pushing food around his plate. 

The alpha from earlier sat down across from him, his short, dark hair was wind-swept and artfully messed with and his olive skin looked like it had been warmed up by the sun. Zach’s gaze stopped at the alpha’s face, his eyebrows knitting together. His face, especially underneath his eyes, was bruised, his nose was crooked and he had a healing cut on his cheek and eyebrow. Something about the injuries was familiar, though he couldn’t quite place it.

“Zachariah, right?”

Zach flinched when the alpha spoke, “what happened to you?” he asked instead.

The alpha scented annoyance, leaning his arms onto the lunch table, “I think you already know, Zach.”

Zach stared at the alpha in silence and then it hit him with a wave of anger.

Xander held up his hand to stop Zach from saying anything, “before you start making a scene, I came by to let you know that your  _ boyfriend _ ? He didn’t stay on the team, thanks to you.”

Zach, beyond words, stood up and grabbed his phone, “I’m not gonna make a scene because that’s what you want, but I will tell you that you can  _ suck my dick _ ,  _ asshole _ .”

Xander’s mouth curled into a satisfied smile in return, resting his chin on his hand, “oh, really? You’d let me? Thought Grimhilde already did that, but if he ain’t doing it right, let me take you on a spin.”

Zach felt his cheeks burn, disgust, embarrassment, and interest swirled inside of him. He didn’t return any snide remarks, he couldn’t think of any, and instead walked away to spend his lunch period within the school library. Shame weighed on his shoulders, how could he be attracted  _ that douchebag? _ He sat at a table and dropped his head into his hands, trying to keep the sudden feelings of guilt and betrayal in check. He internally reasoned with himself, he and Vlad weren’t a thing so it was okay for him to feel.. Things.. For Xander, as temporary as they may be. He just wouldn’t shine a light on them ever and keep them stowed away in a box in his heart.

Zach was probably the biggest piece of shit in the history of ever.

The bell rang not long after his crisis had come to an unsatisfactory conclusion and he headed off to fourth hour. Now he had a reason as to why he was so unfocused, he kept thinking back to his crisis. He decided, halfway into class, that it was  _ wrong _ to ever think of Xander that way because of the things he said about Zach. And because he provoked Vlad and got him kicked off of the team. The bell rang in the middle of Zach thinking up something to say to Vlad.

Zach now sat next to Vlad and he didn’t know what to say. Vlad, on the other hand, had  a lot to say. He told Zach about the decision the coach had made, so Zach knew that Xander was being truthful which was surprising to him for some reason. Vlad also told Zach about how he felt about the whole thing, his feelings boiled down to disappointment and frustration.

“That’s.. Reasonable,” Zach spoke his first words in that hour.

Vlad sighed and combed his fingers through his hair, “Yeah, I guess. Sorry for just dumping all of this on you, cutie.”

That’s when Zach remembered why he liked Vladimir a lot more than Xander, but the latter’s option still swam in his head.

Zach smiled and shook his head, “don’t worry, you’re fine, Vlad.”

Sometime in between Vladimir’s words, Ms. Winnifir had begun class. Now that everything-- most of everything-- had been said, Zach was able to focus a little better with Vlad’s warmth besides him.

 

Zach and Kala walked arm-in-arm back to the car, Kala’s mouth going a mile a minute with all sorts of gossip she overheard during the day. Zach listened along, but it all went in one ear and out the other. He had no idea how she could retain so much information and not forget it, it was a mystery to him. 

Calixte stood by the car, playing with the straps of her backpack as she waited for the twins to arrive. Cassius usually never arrived late, so this was new.

“Where’s Cassius?” Kala asked for the both of them.

Calixte shrugged, reaching and pulling at the car door handle, “I dunno, I could ask you the same thing.”

Zach took the passenger seat, staring out the car window trying to catch a glimpse of Cassius. His stomach churned uneasily when he didn’t show after a few minutes.

“Should we go and look for him?”

“Nah,” Calixte was looking down at her phone, “he just sent me a text. He says he’s getting a ride from a friend today.”

“And he couldn’t tell us earlier? We’re gonna be stuck here for  _ hours _ with this traffic.” Kala hated the school parking lot, the traffic was just horrendous.

Zach’s stomach eased up its nervous knotting, but the initial worry didn’t disappear.

“New friend?” he asked, turning in his seat to look at Calixte.

She hummed and held up her phone for him to read, but there was no name to the new friend. It just said  _ new friend _ .

Zach pursed his lips and sat back down correctly in his seat, pulling on his seatbelt just as Kala yanked the car out of the parking space and into the stream of traffic before someone else could block their way out. The drive home was comfortably quiet, the three of them in their own little world. Zach continued his crisis. He made a mental note to consult his sisters about it later.

 

They arrived home and found an unfamiliar car parked out front, a black 2017 corvette. The three of the siblings exchanged looks and shrugged. It wasn’t uncommon for their parents to have friends come over, so they didn’t think much of it. Once inside, they headed their separate ways. Zach went upstairs while the sisters stayed downstairs.

At the top of the stairs, Zach came to a pause. The smell of sandalwood and Old Spice was unfamiliar, yet they made anger bubble up in his chest. He walked forward toward his room and pushed the door open, refusing to take another step as the smell had grown stronger. 

“Oh, hey, funny seeing you here.”

Zach scowled, irked at seeing Xander laying in  _ his _ bed. He wanted to march over and yank the alpha right off, but he also wanted to crawl in next to him and feel the stupid, cocky, hot-headed dick’s warmth.

“Why’re you on my bed?” Zach asked instead, staying firmly planted by the door.

Xander folded his hands behind his head and crossed his legs, making himself rather comfortable, “ _ your _ bed?”

Zach pressed his lips into a thin line, “yeah.  _ My _ bed.”

The alpha hummed and looked to the empty space besides him, “passing time, I guess. Why? You want to join me?”

Zach clenched his fists, the smug look on Xander’s face stoking the flames of irritation. Xander looked at him expectantly, then unfolded his hand to pat on the empty space next to him. Zach took a step forward, unsure of what exactly he wanted to do. Pummel him or join him. Luckily, he didn’t have to choose either as Cassius brushed past Zach and into the room.

“Ready?” he asked Xander, shrugging on a worn leather jacket.

Xander sat up, “yup,” he said, sending Zach a wink while Cassius’s back was turned to him.

“Alright, well,” Cassius turned to Zach and ruffled his hand into Zach’s hair, “see you later, bud.”

Xander walked up next to the brothers and reached over as well, combing his fingers through Zach’s hair, “yeah, see you later, buddy.”

 

That afternoon, Zach avoided his room as it still smelled like Xander. He instead tried getting in touch with Vladimir to raise his spirits. It didn’t take long to get a hold of the alpha, he seemed to be doing not-so-hot either, still hung up about getting kicked off the team. So, to raise both of their spirits, Zach suggested they facetime. He didn’t expect Vlad to agree, but, to his delight, Vladimir called first.

Zach accepted the call and carefully balanced his phone against an empty glass for a stand. He was in the kitchen, putting together a light snack. It took a moment for the call to connect, but they were talking in no time. Vladimir’s background was a solid gray, about the same shade of his eyes.

“What’cha making there, cutie?” 

Zach stood a little straighter under his praise, “just slicing some fruit.”

“Sounds nice, you plan on sharing that?”

“Nope,” Zach popped the P and turned to beam innocently at his phone. He heard Vladimir laugh on the other end. 

“You look cute today,” the alpha complimented again, the camera angle changing as he laid down.

“I sure do, thanks for noticing,” Zach took the sliced fruit and placed them in a bowl, popping an apple slice into his mouth and going to sit in front of his phone.

The pair of them talked for a few hours, doing homework as they opened up a little further to each other. Zach learned that Throckmorton’s parents died when he was young and that he now lived with Vlad and his parents. Zach’s adoration for Vladimir worsened, the need to hold his hand grew within. 

They ended the call as the sky started to darken, making the subtle promise to facetime again the next day. Zach felt warm inside, knowing that he and Vladimir had entered a stage of friendship where they could comfortably call each other without any worries of being to forward.

Cassius arrived back home not long after the call, he smelled faintly of alcohol but Zach knew better than to assume his brother had drunk. Cassius didn’t like to drink. Neither did Calixte. 

“You have fun?” Zach asked as the two climbed the stairs together.

Cassius shrugged and moved his hand in a so-so motion, “I left after he started insisting I drink.”

Zach scoffed and shook his head, “He’s a dumbass, you know? And an ass. Why’re you friends with him?”

“Because I wanna,” he sounded defensive and Zach held up his hands in peace.

Zach dumbly hoped that would be the last of Xander Money in his home, but he was sorely mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was having a bit of a writer's block but :) heh. yeah. sorry if this chapter feels a bit choppy and rushed, its 2 am and im t i r e d,, leave comments/kudos yall :')!


	8. Late Night Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEEE WOOOOO BITCH!!!!!!!!!!! THERES SOME SAUCY DREAMS UP AHEAD!!!! YOUVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!

Xander Money, the bane of Zach’s existence, continued to grow closer to Cassius, Zach’s beloved older brother, and wasn’t showing signs of letting up. Frustrating as it was to have Xander’s scent invading every aspect of his home, it gave Zach an excuse to not be home and continue cultivating his friendship with Vladimir. Though, they haven’t managed to go too far. They spent a majority of their time together uptown at the mall or at the library inside of the private room they shared almost two weeks ago. It had been hard for Vladimir to adjust to the lack of football in his life, he took up going to the gym instead as Zach had found out one afternoon while they studied together. It took all of Zach’s self-restraint not to attack Xander every time he saw the cocky motherfucker.

During Xander’s second visit to Zach’s humble abode, he had been in awe by Zach’s family, including Cassius, by their beauty. He claimed that was the first time he’d ever seen a family made entirely out of “models.” On his fourth visit, Xander had spooked Zach. Zach had woken up from a late afternoon nap to a mostly empty home. Calixte and Zitkala had gone off to Gods know where to hang out with some of their friends, his parents were out of town for a business trip, and Cassius had gone to the nearby Wal-Mart to resupply on junk food; that left Zach alone with Xander, though thankfully not in the same room. He remembers having left his room for a drink of water when he ran into the devilishly handsome alpha whom he refused to be civil with. Xander had found Zach’s nervous surprise amusing and all but spooked the closeted omega back into his room until Cassius arrived. Zach kept his own, raised his chin proudly and brushed past the giant-headed dickhead. Xander had snickered as Zach descended the stairs, but Zach ignored him and thanked the celestial bodies above when he heard a car pull up into their driveway.

Tonight was no different to that afternoon a week ago. Cassius and Xander planned on heading to some house party across town, Calixte and Kala had gone to catch a movie, and his parents were out on the town having a night to themselves. Luckily, Zach was’t sleeping this time and was downstairs in the living room. He was watching YouTube on his phone and could hear his brother and his friend walk around upstairs and laugh at moronic jokes they shared. Not that Cassius was a moron, but he kinda was one. 

Zach didn’t pay them much mind as they came stomping downstairs; he heard them out of the corner of his ear talk about who they hoped to see at the house party. They named a lot of girls, all of who were unclaimed omegas, and Xander thought it’d be cute to mention Vladimir. 

“Why him?” Cassius asked, voice growing faint as he moved away.

Xander’s voice sounded closer, “Grimhilde is infamous for this shit, dude.”

Cassius didn’t answer.

The pair moved into the living room and Zach looked up, “You guys leaving already?”

Cassius gave a quick nod and headed out the door, though Xander lingered behind.

“I’ll be out in a sec, dude,” he tossed over his shoulder to Cassius before closing the front door. Zach instantly became hyper aware of everything around him, his omega seemingly bypassing the blockers to keep him safe.

“Don’t keep him waiting,” Zach mumbled, trying to keep his cool in check.

“I won’t.”

Zach got up from the couch, shrugging off Xander’s hungry stare as he left the living room and headed to the kitchen. He could hear Xander’s quiet footsteps behind him, staying a few feet behind. Again, Zach shrugged it off, hoping it was just his omegaself being paranoid and cautious. Zach calmly grabbed a glass and poured himself water, turning to lean back into the counter. The cropped sweater he wore exposed his midriff and the countertop dug into his heated skin, the surface icy against his growing nerves.

Xander had followed him, just as he had suspected. Zach was glad he hadn’t kept his back to the kitchen entrance, where he leaned gave him a full view of the kitchen and dining area. Zach’s gaze followed Xander as he stalked to the kitchen, pausing just before the entrance.

“You’d hate it if  _ he _ were there, huh?”

Zach swallowed the water in his mouth and cradled the cold glass in both hands, “What do you care?”

Xander took a step forward, “I’m just looking out for my friend’s little brother, ain’t I?”

Zach’s gaze followed the line of Xander’s shoulder down his arm and to his hand where his fingers traced shapes on the surface of the counter, “Appreciate the concern,  _ Money _ , but I’d rather you stay out of my affairs.”

Xander smirked, almost like if he were proud of Zach, and took another step forward until there was only a yard of space between them, “You know,” he paused and looked Zach up and down, “you’re too pretty and feisty to be a beta.”

Zach went cold and he almost dropped his glass, his fingers numb and his throat constricted shut.

Xander’s smirk grew, “I hit a nerve there, hm? Am I right?”

“I don’t- I don’t know what you mean,” Zach stammered and turned to place his glass on the counter and instantly regretted turning his back on Xander.

When he turned back around, the alpha stood in his space, his arms caging him in and blocking any escape. Zach got a good look at the dark, hungry depths of Xander’s black eyes. The bruises on his face were yellow, fading as they were almost healed, and the cuts were now only thin scabs. Zach’s heart raced and he wanted to reach out and touch the alpha, to smooth his hand through Xander’s dark, unruly hair and to brush his mouth against Xander’s own. 

The alpha seemed to pick up on Zach’s fantasy. His large hand brushing up Zach’s arm and shoulder, cupping his jaw and tilting his head back. Zach could hear his heart pounding in his ears and did little to stop himself from reaching out and knotting his finger’s into the soft fabric of Xander’s unzipped jacket.

“Such a pretty omega,” Xander whispered into the charged air, brushing his thumb over Zach’s jaw.

Zach’s eyelids drooped, his  _ want _ outweighing his logic, and he stood on his toes, trying to reach the alpha above him.

Their moment was shattered by the muffled ringing of a phone.

Xander growled in frustration, the scent of anger flaring up, and his warmth was ripped away from Zach as he turned to answer the phone.

Zach was both grateful and irritated at the exact moment, grateful because the phone call stopped him from making a foolish mistake. He moved away from Xander, putting distance between the two of them and slowly climbing up the stairs. The caller had been Cassius, growing impatient from waiting outside.

Moments later, he felt Xander’s hands on his waist, the alpha’s mouth brushing over Zach’s ear and sending shivers down his spine.

“This isn’t over, omega,” Xander promised and Zach melted into the alpha, quietly praying that he kept his word.

Xander disappeared, leaving behind a scent of arousal and a worked up Zach in his wake. 

 

_ Vladimir whispered in his ear, promising sweet nothings, and running his warm, unbruised hands down Zach’s naked spine. Zach’s skin lit up everywhere Vlad touched him, electricity fired through him everywhere Vladimir kissed him. Zach’s fingers curled around the alpha’s biceps, his back arching and his head tipping back in a satisfied gasp as he felt Vladimir’s length slide into him. Zach whispered, pleading and desperate, for him to move and Vladimir responded with an adoring rumble, his nose burying into the crook of Zach’s neck as he did what the omega begged of him. Zach turned his head to the side, away from Vladimir, as he choked back a cry.  _

_ Vladimir trailed kisses up and down Zach’s shoulder and neck, pausing to suck a bruise into Zach’s soft skin every time the omega’s grip tightened on his arms. His hands stopped their slow exploration on Zach’s skin and stopped on his waist, holding him down as he changed the pace. Zach felt deliciously trapped underneath the muscle of his alpha, his legs parted further and his thighs trembled from the strain. Vladimir’s hot skin dragged over Zach’s own, leaving behind goosebumps and a blazing fire. _

_ Zach looked away for only a moment, to regain his words and ask something more of Vladimir, but when he looked back, the kind, caring alpha no longer kneeled between his legs. Xander had taken his place, his dark eyes raked over Zach’s clothed body and his hands fumbled at the buckle of his belt. _

_ His breath caught in his throat, he knew he’s been starving himself from anyone’s touch. He opened his mouth and begged the new alpha to take him, to claim him and knot him and fill him to the brim with his come. Xander responded with a low growl, soothing the omega’s frantic words. Zach calmed, thighs squeezing Xander’s waist as he bent closer to Zach. _

_ “I told you this wasn’t over, little omega,” he growled, large hand cupping Zach’s cheek. _

_ Xander leaned down, closing the space between them and -- _

 

Zach woke with a start, his room dark and empty. The faint, muffled sounds of his sister’s voices coming from down the hall calmed his frenzied heartbeat to a near normal pace. He slid out of bed and noted Cassius’s empty bed, his dream flashed to the forefront of his mind and he had to take a second to steady himself. His limbs and skin felt tingly, his knees were weak and his legs quivered from holding up his weight. With a few more steadying breaths, Zach decided it’d be safer for him to sleep in his sisters’ room than to stay in his own and be visited by the alpha he most hated and wanted, who also knew his most closely kept secret.

The hall, dimly lit by the light coming from underneath Kala and Calixte’s closed door, was chilly and made Zach shiver when he stepped out of the warmth of his empty bedroom. The trip to the girls’ room was slow, he dragged his fingers over the wall to keep from bumping into it by accident. He knocked softly on their closed door and waited. Their voices faltered and a shadow fell over the strip of light, the doorknob turned and Calixte’s face appeared in the crack of the door, an apology dying on her tongue as she saw it was her younger brother.

“Who is it?” Kala’s voice carried over from within the room.

Calixte further pulled open the door and looked back to her younger sister, “him.”

Kala’s eyes brightened and she opened her arms to her twin, inviting him in with a warm smile, “did you have a nightmare?”

Zach shrugged and ducked into the room, opting to sit on Kala’s bed rather than on the floor besides her, “sorta.”

“Sorta?” Calixte echoed, closing the bedroom door and joining Kala on the floor, “it doesn’t look like a sorta.”

Zach shrugged again and waved his hand in a small circle, addressing the two girls, “are you guys gonna be loud?”

Kala and Calixte both quirked up a brow and glanced to one another, silently communicating in that weird way sisters can. 

“Nah,” Calixte answered for the both of them, simultaneously giving Zach permission to crash in their room.

Zach didn’t take long to get comfortable in Kala’s bed and fall back to sleep, unbothered by any new dreams.

 

Zach woke late the next Sunday morning to the warm, booming laugh of his father down the stairs. Again, he woke alone in his sisters’ room. He slid out of Kala’s bed and shuffled down to his own room, there were clues now that Cassius had been in his bed. Zach slowly closed the door and shed his large sleeping shirt, tossing it carelessly onto his bed before plopping down on it to take a moment and analyze everything that happened the night before. He groaned to himself quietly and fell back, his heartbeat picking up the pace from the waves of embarrassment and anxiety that racked his brain. 

He realized his bed sheets smelled like Xander and the door softly clicked shut a beat later.

“I guess this answers my question of whether you sleep in the nude or not,”

Zach bolted upright, yanking his blanket over himself as he locked eyes with Xander. Xander, who leaned casually with his arms crossed over his chest against the closed bedroom door. In that moment. Zach didn’t know whether to yell at the alpha to leave or to ask the alpha nicely to get closer. 

“No good morning?” Xander asked, kicking off the door and approaching Zach slowly, “omegas should know better than that, Mathis.”

Zach felt himself stir between his legs, watching the alpha’s gaze travel over him with approval, “I don’t belong to you.”

“Not yet, you don’t.”

Zach laughed at that, sticking his foot out in a burst of bravery and stopping the alpha from approaching any closer, “Not ever, I will.”

Xander’s mouth stayed curled in a smile, his gaze sizing Zach up before taking a step back, “For now.. We’ll continue this later, omega, and I intend on finishing it.”

Zach waited too long to retort some insult, Xander leaving the room to join Zach’s family downstairs. Zach let out a breath he had no idea he was holding and sagged back into his bed, his own mouth mirroring Xander’s smile in a softer light. The omega inside of him reveled in the glow of being sought after by two alphas. 

 

Zach joined his family after a moment of collecting his thoughts and his cool. He wore something less revealing, one of Cassius’s plain white t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. Xander eyed him from across the dining table, though he never missed a beat as he spoke to Cassius and Zupay. Zach gleefully ignored the alpha, continuing their game of cat and mouse, and chatted happily with Alexander about the date he had taken Zupay on. 

Upstairs, Zach’s phone buzzed multiple times. All the texts came from Vladimir.

_ We need to talk. _

_ Are you and Money a thing? _

_ Are you really an omega? _

_ I thought we were friends, Zach.. _

_ I’ve been getting messages non-stop about you and Money _

_ I think it’s a good idea if we just… stopped being friends. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhh i think i did a really shitty job at the wannabe smut, but im working on it :'/ or at least trying to,, leave comments and kudos yall, and pls tell me if i have any mistakes hehe owo'


	9. Attempts to Amending Mistakes

If he could travel back in time, he would dent his own head with a baseball bat. He had such a good thing going with Vladimir and he-- single-handedly-- ruined the whole thing. His omega had been easily swayed,  _ he  _ had been easily swayed by his hormones and a deep voice. He had sent a long paragraph the night before school, but it didn’t matter. The following Monday was void of Vladimir; the following Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, the following two weeks. Vladimir had switched out of Ms. Winnifir’s fifth period, Vladimir had gotten a girlfriend, Vladimir no longer looked at him or answered his texts. 

And the funny part to all of this?

Xander seemingly disappeared from his life; though, he often caught whiffs of the cocky bastard around his home. Xander continued being friends with Cassius, continued visiting his home when he wasn’t aware, continued teasing him from afar, tormenting him. He continued using his blockers, didn’t see a point in abandoning them. The rumor of him and Xander died down pretty quickly, leaving only the traces of whispers in the air.

He was still so achingly alone, still followed his sisters and brother wherever they went. His siblings were careful round him, poking him with a ten foot pole whenever was necessary. His own parents had also started walking on eggshells near him, they weren’t experienced in dealing with anything omega. Alexander asked his Aunt Annalizabeth for advice though; she had two kids. One beta and one omega. She knew what’s up. So his aunt and his cousin Elizabeth would visit from time to time. He got to work out his feelings with Elizabeth. It was nice to connect with another omega.

 

Mid-September, the leaves on the trees have started changing colors, the air is crisper and the skies are cloudier than during the summer. The days are shorter and the nights longer, decorations of pumpkins and turkeys and black cats and ghosts have been hung. The student population has started dressing in layers, coffee smells spicier with cinnamon and pumpkin, the colors in fashion have grown warmer, darker, and saturated. 

He and Zitkala arrived to school minutes ago, they walked alone through the sparse hallways. The walls were covered in streamers of navy blue and white, banners hung from the ceiling and posters lined the empty spaces of the walls. They screamed “ _ Pep Assembly Today! In the gym!” _ The cheerleaders wore their uniforms and carried around their pom-poms, grinning from ear-to-ear with forced cheer. He wasn’t a fan of the assemblies, but this time he looked forward to it. If only to catch a glimpse of.. The alphas. 

“I’ll see you,” Kala patted his shoulder and dipped, going to her first class of the day.

He didn’t get the chance to answer.

With a sigh, he left for his own first class. Another day, the same routine, the same gaping hole in his chest. And he used to think he didn’t care for attention, what a fool he was.

His first class began with the ring of the bell and it dragged on with the ticking of the seconds hand. The pep assembly couldn’t come any sooner. He’s surprisingly kept his grades afloat just barely; using Kala’s brain power and Calixte’s will power, he’s managed to get back on track with his past diligent self. The alpha that usually leeched off of him wasn’t there today, possibly because of the pep assembly.

His stomach twisted up again into small knots, the thought of catching a glimpse of either alpha left him anxious. What if they saw he wasn’t doing well? What if they saw how lonely he was? Would that change the way they treated him? He doubted it, but it hurt him to keep his hopes up. Another thought stuck out in his head and dread clawed up his throat and squeezed mercilessly at his windpipe.  _ What if Xander had a partner now? _ He couldn’t handle what that meant yet, so he stamped it down as quickly as it came up. He didn’t want to send himself into a depressive episode before anything even happened.

The bell rang and he was jarred back into the present.

Zach scrambled to pack his things back into his backpack, the sleeves of his jacket making it difficult as they kept falling down over his hands. He felt his cheeks redden as the last of his classmates filed out. He yanked the zipper closed and swung his backpack over his shoulder as he slunk out of the classroom without a second look to the teacher.

As he ducked through the stream of bodies, Zach breathed in a familiar smell. A smell that brought a pained smile to his face. He paused in the middle of the hall and glanced around until the familiar shock of white hair greeted him.. Accompanied by long, silky black hair and a pair of bright green eyes. Vladimir was dating Daniela Money. Zach wasn’t sure whether Vlad was trying to get back at him or at Xander, but it was quite a blow to the both of them.

Zach didn’t want to think about it any longer and continued pushing his way to his second period, sitting himself grumpily at his desk and shoving his things around as he pulled out his notebook. Slowly, the class filled up with chattering students and the teacher didn’t bother going up to the board to start the day. Moments after the second hour bell rang, the intercom crackled to life and the principal announced the expectation for the day’s assembly. After his words, the intercom sizzled back into silence and Zach and his classmates all got up to head out to the gym.

The cold hands of anxiety took a solid, unyielding hold of his throat as he followed the steady stream of students into the scent-choked air of the gym. He could feel the beginnings of a bad headache thud dully at the base of his skull. Even with the threat of pain, Zach sat at the bench closest to the gym floor, the bench closest to the stage Xander would appear on. It was also the bench farthest from his siblings, away from their antics and their sympathetic pats. Zach wasn’t ready to see Xander or Vladimir, but damn it if “careless” wasn’t his middle name. It wasn’t, yet he still was.

He watched groups of friends pass him by and climb up the gym bleachers, the rows behind him started filling up and there was booming laughter coming from right behind him. He fought the urge to look, instead fixing his gaze on the school’s name, _Xoscia_ _High School_ , on the wooden floor of the gym. Students continued to pour into the gym, a few of them passed by Zach but one of them lingered before him. He looked up and locked eyes with Throckmorton.

Zach opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by Peter Faulkner, the school’s yearbook photographer and drug dealer, “Yo, Mort, c’mon.”

Throckmorton stared at Zach wordlessly for a moment, then turned to follow his friend. 

Zach frowned and pulled his things closer to himself, he felt like he was being stared at. He cleared his throat, crossing his legs and fidgeting with the straps of his backpack. He didn’t dare look up again, afraid that he’d meet judgemental stares. He sniffed, trying to fight back the water in his eyes, when he caught the familiar scent of an oncoming storm. He also caught the sickly sweet scent of chocolate and vanilla, his heart fractured at what the smell meant.

Zach turned his head to the right and, lo and behold, Daniela and Vladimir sat besides him. Daniela caught him staring and waved with a warm smile, he waved back and felt his stomach drop to the floor. Vladimir was eyeing him from over Daniela’s shoulder, his stormy eyes held heavy clouds and made him unreadable.

“Hey,” Zach said weakly, scooting away from the couple when Daniela looked away.

Daniela didn’t seem to hear, but Vladimir nodded towards him and draped his arm over Daniela’s shoulders. Zach had to turn away, unable to look any longer.

Thankfully, the gym’s speakers crackled to life as the student body president walked out into the middle of the gym.

Avis Crowe bounced happily, her raven black hair pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs bounced around her face, and she raised the mic in her hand to the crowd’s cheers. She lowered the mic, her eyes sparkling with mischief and excitement, and spoke into it, “Good morning students of Xoscia! How are we doing today?”

The crowd responded in more cheers.

Avis had a way with the students-- with a crowd; she knew just how to handle the energy and mold it into something positive. She continued greeting the students and teachers, and asked for the students to stand for the national anthem. A hush fell over the students as the school choir took over, filling in the silence left behind.

Zach was too hyper-aware of the couple besides him to think of anything else, too aware of Vladimir’s stare at the back of his head and the heat crawling up his neck. The choir died down and the students applauded. Everyone sat in unison and Avis popped back out, followed by her step-sister Malvina Crowe, and the two talked in turns. They began introducing the school clubs and winter sports. They skipped fall, introducing summer and spring and letting some of the athletes say some small intro as well. They then made a show of looking at their cards and whispering to one another about fall sports, only to hype the introduction of the football team.

They named each player and as each name was announced, the player himself would run out to the screaming cheers of the students. Zach stole a glance to the side, catching Vladimir’s sour expression before snapping his gaze back to the appearing players.

“And last,” Avis sung.

“But not least,” Malvina added.

They both turned to look at the entrance where the players were running in from and shouted, “ _ Xander Money! _ ”

The gym erupted into chaos as students stood and whooped and applauded and shouted, all turning their eyes to the entrance and just about started chanting Xander’s name. Zach’s breath caught in his throat when he appeared. His dark hair was tousled and soft, artfully falling over his brow, and his face was clear and void of any bruises or signs of a fight. Zach stood then as Xander ran down the row, high-fiving students and clapping them on the back. Vladimir also stood, but he kept his arms crossed and radiated a challenge. 

The cocky alpha drew near, clapping a hand over Vladimir’s shoulder with a sharp smile. Xander opened his mouth as he spoke, but the crowd was deafening and Zach couldn’t make out a single word he said. Zach, ashamed at how desperate he felt to touch Xander, kept his hands firmly grasped together. He wanted to punish himself for hurting Vladimir, but he also felt the petty urge to keep provoking him. 

Unfortunately, the gods were working in unpleasant ways that morning.

Xander’s gaze swept over Zach and his smile grew sharper as he left the rival’s side. Vladimir watched after the dickhead, hands clenching at his sides. Zach’s heart soared when Xander’s smile softened a fraction as he neared. 

Everything after that happened in slow motion.

Xander’s arm reached out and caught Zach’s cheek, tilting his head up gently. Xander mouthed something and Zach didn’t have the faintest idea what he could have said. He only knew that Xander’s face grew closer until Zach could taste the alpha’s minty breath on his tongue. Zach’s eyelids slid shut and fireworks burst behind his eyelids when he felt Xander’s soft lips on his own. He grasped at the alpha’s jersey, shuddering at the feeling of their mouths sliding over one another. The crowd’s cheering dulled in Zach’s ears, he only heard Xander’s soft, possessive growl and felt his other arm tighten around his waist.

Zach pulled away, breathless and gasping for air. Xander’s dark gaze never left Zach’s and his mouth curled into a cocky grin. The sound of the crowd boomed back to life and Zach blushed, ducking his head into Xander’s chest. He felt the alpha’s chest rumble with a whoop and Zach’s fingers curled into the jersey tighter.

He chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye towards Vladimir and regretted it. Vladimir’s face was stony and unreadable, then he was gone with Daniela in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh leave kudos and comments :3c im a mess but thats okay! hope yall have a good day/night and a great weekend!!


End file.
